Everything
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: When Karofsky pushes Kurt hard enough, the school faculty finally realize that something must be done. So Principal Figgins declares Karofsky Kurt's personal driver and bag-carrier while his broken arm heals. Who knows where this will lead? AU from NBK!
1. Chapter One

**Title**: Everything.  
**Pairing**: Kurt/Karofsky  
**Rating**: PG-13 in this chapter, hopefully rising to NC-17 as the story progresses.  
**Spoilers**: Season 2 Episode 6. **Branches off into my own private AU from there on**, so no episodes 7-10. Hopefully, various events from these episodes will make it in somehow.**  
****Disclaimer**: Glee is © of Ryan Murphy and the actors. 'In the End' is © Linkin Park.  
**Summary**: When Karofsky pushes Kurt hard enough to warrant hospitalization, the school faculty finally realize that something must be done. When Principal Figgins declares Karofsky Kurt's personal driver and bag-carrier while his broken arm heals, the resident bully is the first to say it's not going to be easy. But surprisingly, he's willing to try.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The ride in Mr. Shuester's car to the hospital was a painful one. The school nurse, a thankfully more competent woman than Teri Shuester had been, had given him a couple of ibuprofen to dull the pain, but every bump and pothole in the rode jarred Kurt's broken arm hard enough to make him clench his teeth and whimper.

The time spent waiting to be admitted in the ER, the X-ray, the splinting of his arm – everything went by in a haze of pain for Kurt, who just wanted his mother. When he belatedly remembered that she was dead, he settled for wanting his father. Mr. Shuester had taken his phone when they'd arrived at the hospital, so hopefully his dad was on the way. Meanwhile, Kurt drifted off into a pain-filled half-sleep, trying to remember what had happened before everything started to hurt so badly.

He'd been on his way to his fifth-period History class at school on Friday when he spotted Karofsky stalking down the hall. Two weeks had passed since the locker room kiss, and Karofsky had avoided him diligently. As things got nicer with Blaine, Kurt had done his best to forget about the bully and enjoy the fact that at least he was no longer being thrown into dumpsters. He sighed, recognizing the look on Karofsky's face and realizing that his happy times were over.

He braced himself as Karofsky drew nearer. He still remembered how it felt to hit the beige wall of lockers – and sure enough, Karofsky's hands were reaching out towards him.

What neither of the boys noticed was the girl approaching the lockers between them. She reached for her combination lock and swung the locker door open just as Karofsky took Kurt's shoulders and threw him at the wall. Kurt had drawn up his arm to protect his body from the force of hitting the lockers, and his forearm caught directly across the open locker door.

The snap of bone was audible over the tinny sound of the locker, and Kurt collapsed to the floor silently, too shocked at the pain to utter a sound. The girl whose locker he'd crashed against gasped, dropping her books, and Karofsky froze in the middle of the hallway. He looked at Kurt strangely, then nudged him with the toe of his shoe.

"Get up, Hummel, I didn't throw you that hard." When Kurt didn't respond, Karofsky bent down to look at him more closely. "Yo, Hummel. You alive?" He shook the prone boy's shoulder – and then Kurt shrieked.

Karofsky was so startled that he stumbled backwards, hitting the opposite wall of lockers with the sound he'd always associated with throwing someone else. The girl gasped again and ran down the hall, screaming for a teacher. Mr. Shuester stepped out from the nearby Spanish classroom, instantly spotting Kurt writhing on the floor and Karofsky sitting across the hallway. He ran to Kurt's side, gathering the boy up and helping him stand.

"Shh, Kurt, let me see. Damn it, it looks like your arm's probably broken. Don't move it. Come on, up you get, let's go. I'll take you to the hospital. _You_," he snarled, turning to Karofsky. "Figgins' office. _Now._"

Karofsky swallowed hard, scared of a teacher for the first time in his high-school career. He trudged off to the principal's office, looking back worriedly at Mr. Shuester and Kurt as they slowly made their way towards the nurse's office.

-:-

A moment of clarity hit Kurt in his hospital bed, the pain medications dripping into his IV finally having kicked in. Karofsky really _hadn't_ pushed him that hard. It had been a little shove, only for show; barely more than Kurt himself might use on any of his friends. Only the half-open locker door had caused the damage – if Kurt had hit the lockers flat, he wouldn't have even had a bruise on his arm.

No-one but Karofsky and himself knew it, but for the first time, Karofsky had actually meant _not _to hurt Kurt.

For some reason, that thought disturbed Kurt more than it consoled him as he fell asleep.

* * *

The whole of the Glee club had passed through his small hospital room on the single afternoon he was hospitalized, as well as Carole Hudson and Blaine, all of them showering him with well-wishes and large, colorful flower arrangements. Kurt had to discourage Finn and Puck from plotting revenge on Karofsky, saying he didn't want them to get into trouble. Rachel informed them that Karofsky had been suspended from school anyway, and would probably earn a note in his records. Kurt's mouth worked at that knowledge; it was a long time coming, but the more people raved against Karofsky, the more he wanted to reveal that it had been an accident.

Burt Hummel had already been to the school to talk to Principal Figgins and Karofsky's father, but he refused to tell Kurt what had been decided until he was discharged. He spent the weekend in bed, listening to show tunes on his iPhone and contemplating how he'd work his outfits around his newly acquired cast.

Monday arrived too soon. Kurt was still half-high on pain pills when Burt nudged him to sit in the chair in Figgins' office, so he didn't even flinch when David and Paul Karofsky entered the room to sit on Burt's other side. He cocked his head to the side, too preoccupied with the fact that Karofsky looked somehow smaller without his letterman jacket to notice the almost-panicked look on the boy's face.

Principal Figgins cleared his throat, and Kurt tired to focus.

"Mr. Hummel, Kurt, the school board would like to apologize for your injury, and we offer the following terms for the return of David Karofsky to William McKinley High School."

"I thought he was expelled?" Burt asked coldly.

"No," Paul Karofsky said, forestalling Figgins' answer. "Only suspended, thankfully," he continued, his voice hard as he looked at his son seriously. Karofsky hunched down in his seat, silent.

"Ahem. Yes," said Figgins. "Kurt, Friday's ... _incident_, has brought your situation more closely to my attention. I apologize for allowing it to go so far. David Karofsky has been suspended from both the football and hockey teams, indefinitely –" Karofsky's round face fell further at the mention of hockey – "and, if you will agree, he will help you through the school days in the coming months until your arm heals."

"Wait, what?" Kurt finally snapped to attention. "Help me? How?" Karofsky, too, frowned in confusion.

"Mr. Karofsky will drive you to and from school, seeing as you cannot drive with your arm broken. He will carry your bag or books until you get to class, and assist you in any physical duties you cannot perform until you are fully recovered. He will also attend counseling with Ms. Pillsbury, three hours a week, to discuss his feelings on the situation and what led up to it. You may join him if you wish. Is this acceptable?" Figgins looked at the four of them in turn. Burt and Paul Karofsky both nodded soberly, the former putting a stern hand on his son's shoulder.

Karofsky swallowed and nodded, apparently not trusting his voice. At a shake from his father, though, he managed to croak out, "I – I guess I have to."

"Mr. Hummel, do you accept these terms?" Figgins looked at Kurt, who felt the weight of the final decision rest on his already tired shoulders. Karofsky was almost innocent on this particular occasion, but still it was the last straw, and Kurt was not above using this opportunity to get even with the bully for all of his past offenses. He wouldn't abuse it, he decided, but only use Karofsky for the exact purposes Figgins had specified. He might even join him in counseling – maybe help to draw the poor closet-case out.

"I do," Kurt said, and then blinked, trying not to gag at the connotations of the phrase. "I accept the terms," he said to cover up for it. "Dad, can we go now? I don't think I'm up for school yet."

"Sure, Kurt." With a nod at Figgins and Karofsky's father, Burt guided his son out the door.

He paused to pluck a pen from Figgins' desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Karofsky, saying seriously, "This is Kurt's cell. Call him tonight to say when you'll pick him up for school tomorrow morning. And no funny stuff," he warned.

"Indeed, Mr. Karofsky," Figgins said, looking seriously at the boy, "you will be monitored. So, as Mr. Hummel said – no funny stuff."

"Right." Karofsky slumped lower in his chair, a hand over his eyes.

-:-

Kurt was watching _The Sound of Music _and scratching vaguely at the edge of his cast that evening when he received a text message from an unknown number. He opened it curiously and nearly dropped the phone when he read the text:

_pick u up 7:45 tmrow morning  
karofsky_

"Of course," Kurt scoffed, "he doesn't even have the guts to call me properly. What a coward. Can't spell, either." He threw the phone down onto the bed and unpaused the movie to continue watching. But for once in his life, Julie Andrews failed to hold his interest.

* * *

Kurt woke up sore the next morning, his arm twisted at an awkward angle because of the cast and the sheets tangled around his legs. He'd set his clock to ring even earlier than usual, anticipating the longer time it would take him to dress and arrange his hair now that his movements were limited. He barely had time to throw his father a healthy breakfast of whole-wheat toast and homemade peach jam, and to set the coffee machine they'd bought last year for Christmas to warm up when he heard the sound of a car honking outside.

It was 7:45, and Kurt's personal helper was there to drive him to school – surprisingly punctual. He sighed and threw his coat over one shoulder while he locked the front door. A black Toyota truck was parked in the driveway – Kurt tried to make out the model and year in order to distract himself from the truck's driver.

Procrastination could only delay the inevitable, though, and not save him; so Kurt steeled himself and opened the heavy door of the truck's passenger side. "Good morning," he said softly, sliding into the seat.

Karofsky was wearing his letterman jacket again, and clutching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Kurt heaved the door closed and debated saying something more as Karofsky put the truck into gear and began driving. "Morning," he finally mumbled, but that was it.

The awkward silence stretched on as they drove towards the school, and Kurt was again on the verge of saying something – anything – when Karofsky beat him to it by reaching for the radio. He put in a CD, and soon the scratchings-and-piano introduction of Linkin Park's 'In the End' rang through the car.

_It starts with one thing  
__I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind  
__I designed this rhyme  
__To explain in due time  
__All I know _

"Not your type of music, I'll bet," Karofsky said gruffly, "but I'm kind of addicted to them, 'specially their earlier albums."

_Time is a valuable thing  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day  
__The clock ticks life away  
__It's so unreal _

Kurt had to agree with the song – it was indeed unreal to be sitting in a car with his own personal bully, now turned helper, listening to music. Linkin Park truly wasn't Kurt's usual style, but still he could connect to anyone who liked music. Suddenly the whole situation seemed less hopeless. Kurt settled into the comfortable car seat and listened to the lyrics.

_Didn't look out below  
__Watch the time go right out the window  
__Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
__Wasted it all just to watch you go  
__I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
__What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when –_

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter _

Karofsky was mouthing the lyrics as they stopped at an intersection. Kurt was surprised to see that Karofsky had stopped to let a group of children cross the street – he'd expected him to be as much a road bully as he was at school. But apparently Karofsky was a well-mannered driver. He didn't even pass the speed limit. Much.

_One thing, I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try,  
__Keep that in mind  
__I designed this rhyme, to remind myself how  
__I tried so hard  
__In spite of the way you were mocking me  
__Acting like I was part of your property  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me  
__I'm surprised it got so far_

So far? Things were going as well as they could – Karofsky had come to pick him up as per the terms the school board had set, and he hadn't hurt Kurt physically or verbally. Kurt wondered if maybe he was just saving it for school, where everybody could witness his brutality.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
__Not that you'd have knew me back then  
__But it all comes back to me in the end _

Karofsky was singing properly now, his voice not as smooth as Mike Shinoda's but keeping up with the rapid-fire rap lyrics impressively.

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
__What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I –_

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter _

Kurt decided to join in. He knew the song well enough and could actually appreciate Chester Bennington's voice – when he wasn't screaming. This softer verse was more like his style, too:

_I've put my trust in you  
__Pushed as far as I can go  
__For all this  
__There's only one thing you should know..._

They pulled into the school's parking lot then, and Kurt turned away when Karofsky looked at him strangely. The verse repeated in Chester's rasping shout, followed by the last chorus as Karofsky parked the truck.

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter..._

"Hang on," Karofsky said as Kurt undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Kurt stood and waited as Karofsky turned the engine off and got out. He moved around the car's hood and stopped before Kurt. "I'm gonna try hard, Hummel," he said, sounding awkward but determined. Kurt almost felt proud of him, handing the bigger boy his bookbag when Karofsky held his hand out for it.

"In the end, that's what matters," Kurt replied in turn, smiling hesitantly. Karofsky grinned back, just as small, liking the song reference. "Thank you."

"Sure. Come on, what's your first class?" Karofsky heaved his own backpack over one broad shoulder and started walking towards the school's front entrance. He seemed to be completely unashamed of being associated with Kurt, who found it refreshing. It seemed like Karofsky really was trying hard to redeem himself. Perhaps it was the unexpected bonding over a Linkin Park song. Who knew where this would lead?

"Spanish," he replied, falling into step beside Karofsky. Students whispered and stared at them as they walked through the school hallways, unused to the image of bully and victim walking side-by-side and not engaged in any acts of violence or humiliation. Karofsky glared at some of them, snarling to mind their own business. They stopped at the door of the Spanish classroom, where Mr. Shuester was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Morning, Mr. Shue," Kurt said as he went to his usual seat in the second row, sitting down next to Mercedes. The black girl was staring at Karofsky openly, her jaw working soundlessly.

"Morning, Kurt," Mr. Shuester replied, his eyes on Karofsky. The hockey player didn't meet his gaze. "Karofsky. Principal Figgins has informed me of your duties in helping Kurt through the school days while his arm heals. You should know that I'll be watching you very closely during this time, as will the rest of the school faculty. Do _not_ disappoint us."

"Yes, Mr. Shuester," Karofsky said quietly. "See you after school, Hummel." He turned and closed the door, walking off to his first period English class as the bell rang.

"_What_ was that all about?" Mercedes whispered in Kurt's ear as Mr. Shuester began writing that day's Spanish vocabulary on the whiteboard.

"Karofsky's punishment is to help me at school until my arm heals," Kurt whispered back. "I know it's weird, but I do need the help, and it might do Karofsky some good too. I'll tell you the whole story later," he promised, as Mr. Shuester turned back to face the class and begin his lesson.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: **thank you all for the kind reviews! It's funny, I got absolutely no replies on the Kurtofsky_fic community on LJ... Anyway, you guys are awesome :3

**Disclaimer: **'You Raise Me Up' is © of Rolf Løvland and Brendan Graham. I'm basing this mostly on the Josh Groban version.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Glee club that day was... interesting, to say the least. Mr. Shuester opened the class by welcoming Kurt back to school.

"Guys, let's all give Kurt a warm round of welcome-back applause," he smiled, "and let's hope his arm heals well and that nothing like this ever happens again."

"I heard they expelled Karofsky," Tina said, leaning over Mike's lap to sign Kurt's cast.

"No, he's back at school," Finn said, anger evident in his voice. "They only suspended him for like, two days. I don't know why they let him back, he could have killed Kurt. We really should –"

"Calm down, Finn," Kurt said, trying not to move too much as Brittany leaned in over his shoulder to add her drawings to his cast. "Karofsky actually isn't to blame this particular time. He really didn't push me that hard. It was the open locker door that caused my radius bone to snap like a matchstick. You guys all know I'm light-boned. And Karofsky's making up for it now by driving me around and carrying my bag and everything. Brittany, why are you drawing wings on that dog?"

"It's not a dog, it's a unicorn," Brittany said brightly, adding a horn next. "San, where's my pink glitter pen?"

"You mean you now have Karofsky as your personal slave until your arm is better?" Santana laughed, handing Brittany her pencil case so the blonde could dig out her sparkly pens.

"Not his personal slave, Santana," Mr. Shuester said, looking amused, "but certainly he's going to help Kurt. And while the faculty will be watching him, I'd like all you guys," he included the whole Glee club in his hand gesture, "to feel free to keep your eyes open for Kurt's benefit as well. We don't think Karofsky is going to try anything, but it never hurts to have extra eyes."

Kurt flushed, unused to being under such close scrutiny. "You guys don't have to –"

"You're our boy, though," Puck said in his usual overconfident manner, sitting sprawled half-out of a chair with his hands behind his head. "We gotta look out for you.

"Puck's right," Rachel said, and Finn nodded next to her. "Karofsky could take advantage of having you alone, Kurt."

"I don't know 'bout you guys," Mercedes said, draping her arm around Kurt's uninjured shoulder, "but if that beef-bag hurts my boy again, I'm gonna lay the smack down on him, jock or no jock."

"Good," Mr. Shuester smiled shamelessly as everyone laughed. "Now, what are we doing today?"

"Mr. Shue," Tina stepped forward. "We all put together a number while Kurt was at the hospital. We'd like to perform it for him now."

"Awesome, you guys." Mr. Shuester smiled, vacating the floor. "Take it away."

Everyone stood up and arranged themselves at the front of the class, leaving Kurt sitting shocked in his seat. Mr. Shuester sat next to him as the violin and strings began, followed by the piano.

Artie sang first:

"_When we are down, and oh, our souls so weary  
When troubles come, and our hearts burdened be  
Then we are still, and wait here in the silence  
Until you come, and sit awhile with us._"

Rachel sang the first chorus:

"_You raise us up, so we can stand on mountains  
You raise us up, to walk on stormy seas  
We are strong, when we are on your shoulders  
You raise us up, to more than we can be._"

Kurt's eyes began to shine as the strings and piano continued the traditional Irish tune, with Puck on guitar. He'd always loved this song, in all its versions.

Santana took center stage this time, singing more affectionately than Kurt had ever heard her:

"_You raise us up, so we can stand on mountains  
You raise us up, to walk on stormy seas  
We are strong, when we are on your shoulders  
You raise us up, to more than we can be._"

A moment of silence; Kurt held his breath for the crescendo when they all sang:

"_You raise us up, so we can stand on mountains  
You raise us up, to walk on stormy seas  
We are strong, when we are on your shoulders  
You raise us up, to more than we can be._"

Mercedes took the higher lines:

"_You raise us up, so we can stand on mountains  
You raise us up, to walk on stormy seas._"

And Finn sang the last solo:

"_We are strong, when we are on your shoulders.  
You raise us up, to more than we can be_."

Together, the whole Glee club sang the last line to Kurt, accompanied by the quiet piano:

"_You raise us up ... to more than we ... can be._"

Kurt let his tears fall freely as the violin finished the haunting tune. He wished he could applaud the touching performance, but he couldn't clap with his still-tender arm. Mr. Shuester did it for him, praising the Glee club on their choice of song. "Amazing job, guys, very well done. I'm proud of you."

"Kurt," Quinn came forward to put her hands gently on Kurt's shaking shoulders. "You are an inspiration to us all, standing up to the world and always being unafraid to show who you are. You raise us up. We all love you."

"Yeah, you're also pretty awesome for letting Karofsky redeem himself," Artie said, wheeling forward to lightly punch Kurt in the shoulder. "Not everyone would have the decency to give him another chance."

"We're still gonna look out for you, though," Sam grinned as he and Quinn sat down.

"Thanks, you guys," Kurt smiled tearfully as everyone resumed their seats. "Thank you."

-:-

Standing just outside the choir room, Dave Karofsky had to agree that Kurt really was pretty decent for giving him a second chance. And that the Gleeks were pretty awesome singers. The song had moved him more than he'd care to admit, as had Kurt's emotional reaction. He resolved to look that song up and maybe listen to it again sometime.

Meanwhile, he shook himself and set off for the boys' locker room gym, where he proceeded to work out and lift weights until his mind was pleasantly empty.

* * *

Kurt left the choir room with Mercedes hot on his heels, eager to have a chat with Karofsky before she left Kurt alone with him. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at her over-protectiveness, but he had to admit that it was nice to have her looking out for him.

Karofsky was leaning against Kurt's locker with his jacket slung over one shoulder and his backpack sitting on the floor. Kurt opened his mouth to say "Hi," but Mercedes moved to stand before him, between Karofsky and himself. Karofsky raised his eyebrows at her, undaunted. And then Mercedes opened her mouth.

"So you better treat my boy right," she finished after a five-minute-long rant about all the wrongs Karofsky and the rest of the jocks had ever done Kurt and the members of the Glee club, "because if you don't, I'm only gonna be the first of ten people coming to beat the crap outta you." She snapped her fingers and nodded with finality, then turned to leave. "Seeya tomorrow, Kurt!"

Karofsky looked like he was torn between being scared and amused as Mercedes walked away. He turned to Kurt and jerked his thumb at Mercedes' retreating back. "Is she for real?"

Kurt chuckled as he opened his locker to deposit a few books. He wondered at how unafraid he suddenly was with Karofsky. "Mercedes is a diva, but she did mean that last part. The whole Glee club now has my back, and you never know what kind of illegal shenanigans Puck might pull. Rachel can be pretty scary too, but in a crazy way rather than anything particularly badass."

Karofsky huffed as he took Kurt's bookbag, looking almost offended as they walked out to the parking lot. "They can all back off, you know," he said sullenly as they climbed into his truck. "I'm not gonna do anything to you. I said I'd help, and throwing you in dumpsters is kinda the exact opposite, isn't it?" He backed out of the parking space and drove out of the school campus. "Throwing you into lockers has also kinda lost its appeal now," he added quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kurt said bluntly. He was about to point out that just because Karofsky had suddenly had a change of heart, didn't mean his friends would stop looking out for him, when the truck's engine emitted a strange, shuddering noise.

"Damnit," Karofsky cursed. "It's been making that noise for a couple of weeks now, my dad and I have no idea what's causing it. It's not handling uphills too good, either."

"It sounds like the gearbox," Kurt said instantly and with authority, making Karofsky turn to look at him in surprise. "Seriously, the ECM might be off; you should take it to be reprogrammed."

"The what?"

"ECM," Kurt explained, "the engine control module. It's the computer that determines the amount of fuel, ignition timing, and other parameters an internal combustion engine needs to keep running."

"Right," Karofsky snorted. "And what would you know about car engines, Fancy?"

"Don't call me that," Kurt snapped. "I'll have you know that my father owns a mechanic shop. And I've been working in it since I was nine, so be careful who you judge, Karofsky. I could take an engine apart and put it back together faster than you could finish a can of root beer," he finished savagely.

Karofsky laughed then. "Seriously, man? I can't imagine you as a grease monkey."

"Well, there's more to me than meets the eye, you know," Kurt huffed. He was strangely proud of his mechanic skills, almost as proud as he was of his vocal range or his extensive knowledge of musicals and show tunes. "Schedule an appointment at my dad's shop sometime and you might even get to see me in action," he said haughtily, taking a business card – he'd designed them himself, very elegant and even manly enough that his father had been impressed – out of his wallet and sticking it into one of the air conditioning vents on the dashboard.

They arrived at the Hummels' house then, so Kurt got out of the truck (a 2005 Toyota Tacoma, he was sure of it now) and closed the door with somewhat more force than was strictly necessary.

"Hey, Hummel," Karofsky had rolled down the passenger side window to shout after him. Kurt turned back silently, one eyebrow raised. "I've got something to do at school tomorrow morning – I'll pick you up at 7:30. Just telling you now, in case you need an extra hour to do your hair and make-up in the morning."

"Fine," Kurt snarled, turning back to step inside his house. He closed the door and leaned against it, sighing tiredly. Why was he letting Karofsky get to him? Well, to be honest, Karofsky had always gotten to him. All the things the high-school bullies did and said got to him – he just never showed it. He hid behind his flamboyant clothes and his 'I'm better than you' attitude just as much as Karofsky hid behind his bullying and supposed homophobia and his letterman jacket.

It was startling to realize, but the two of them had more in common than anyone would have thought.

"Aaaand, on that disturbing thought..." Kurt shook himself and made his way down to his basement bedroom, hoping that Biology homework would distract him from Karofsky and all the ways in which he now complicated Kurt's life.

* * *

Kurt got into Karofsky's truck at 7:30 the next morning, still annoyed with him for yesterday's comments. Karofsky seemed to have grown a few perceptive brain cells overnight, though, since he said nothing but "Morning" as they left Kurt's neighborhood and drove to school. Kurt didn't even spare him a glance as he got out of the car and made his way to homeroom to wait until the first bell. Karofsky looked like he wanted to call something out after him, but stopped at the last second. Kurt tried not to think of what that might mean. Hopefully everything would go back to normal – as normal as things between Karofsky and himself could now be, at least – by the time they drove home after school.

Tina and Mercedes arrived at homeroom ten minutes after him, so Kurt sat chatting with them about P!nk's new single and the latest sales at Macy's and H&M until the first bell rang. Then he realized he'd forgotten to take his Math workbook out of his locker, and made a wild dash for the hallway. He was about to reach for his combination lock when something white caught his eye.

Shoved into one of the slots at the top of his locker was a tiny bouquet of daisies. It was just a few flowers, five or six of them at most, and bound with a rubber band. He looked around the emptying hallways as he took them down, eyes wide in shock. Who on earth would give him flowers? Well, his friends and family had gotten him flowers on the day he'd broken his arm, but who would wait until school to give him fresh-picked flowers? And anonymously, too?

_Could I ... maybe ... have a secret admirer? _Kurt thought. The silence of the school halls brought him out of his romantic reverie, and he hurriedly grabbed the workbook, shoving the daisies into his locker for now. He'd wonder about them later.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **'All Star' is © of Smash Mouth.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

And wonder Kurt did, all through the day. He passed through French, History, English, Algebra and Geometry, and two periods of World Literature in a daze; the teachers all excused his absentminded replies, perhaps thinking that his arm still pained him, but really Kurt was trying to run through anyone who might possibly be interested in him. He would have liked to think it was Blaine, but there was no way the older boy had come all the way down to McKinley High to stick flowers in Kurt's locker and then disappeared without a word. He was also sure that Blaine would have gotten him more elegant flowers; the daisies were sweet, but simple. Besides, Blaine probably didn't even know where Kurt's locker _was_.

That meant it was definitely someone from the school. All the members of Glee club knew where his locker was – but all of them had already expressed their well-wishes and sent him flowers either home or to the hospital. Maybe it was Mercedes, hoping to cheer him up or just brighten his day? But no, she'd been with him in homeroom before school started; he'd have seen if she'd had the daisies.

Thinking of Mercedes reminded him of that time last year when she'd had a crush on him, not realizing he was gay. He hoped to Gaga it wasn't a girl – he was out to the entire school, true, but people in Lima could be a bit thick sometimes. But then, suppose it was a boy? Could there possibly be another gay student at McKinley High? Perhaps another closet case, like Karofsky?

_Don't think about him_, Kurt reprimanded himself sternly, _he's probably not even really gay. He's just curious. Teenagers try all sorts of things, Karofsky was just – experimenting. It doesn't mean he's gay._

Kurt made his way to the choir room when classes ended, still bewildered.

"I was inspired by you guys's touching performance yesterday," Mr. Shuester said, smiling at them all as they found seats. "'You Raise Me Up' is an inspirational song, and I think we should continue on that track this week. Does anyone have ideas for another inspirational song?"

"'Defying Gravity,'" Rachel suggested immediately. Kurt gave a snort of laugher.

"I think we can lay that song to rest, Rachel," he said, smiling. "We killed it, you and I together."

"You mean _I _killed _you_ on that song," Rachel said, but she too was smiling good-naturedly.

"There's always 'Don't Stop Believing', that's an inspiring song," Finn said, to groans and yells from the rest of the club.

"I think we can let all Journey songs rest in peace, too," Mr. Shuester said, laughing. "Come on, you guys," he encouraged, "let's think of songs we haven't done yet. Maybe –"

"Got it!" Puck stood up from the back row, unceremoniously wheeling Artie forward and dumping the electric guitar in his lap. "Sam, you good on bass?" He barely waited for an answer from either boy before he started singing:

"_Somebody once told me  
__The world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed._"

The rest of the club started to clap in time.

"_She was looking kind of dumb,  
__With her finger and her thumb  
__In the shape of an 'L' on her forehead._"

Finn grinned and joined in on the drums.

"_Well, the years start coming  
__And they don't stop coming  
__Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
__Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
__Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb,_" Puck pointed to his temple with one finger and made a swirling motion; the universal pantomime for crazy or stupid.  
"_So much to do, so much to see  
__So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
__You'll never know if you don't go  
__You'll never shine if you don't glow!_"

Artie and Sam joined Puck for the chorus:

"_Hey now, you're an all star,  
__Get your game on, go, play  
__Hey now, you're a rock star,  
__Get the show on, get paid.  
__And all that glitters is gold  
__Only shooting stars break the mold._"

"_It's a cool place_," Puck continued,  
"A_nd they say it gets colder  
__You're bundled up now,  
__Wait 'til you get older.  
__But the meteor men beg to differ  
__Judging by the hole in the satellite picture.  
__The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
__The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
__My world's on fire,_" Puck pointed with both hands at the girls sitting and clapping, a rakish grin on his face,  
"_How about yours?  
__That's the way I like it and I never get bored!_"

Everyone sang the chorus together, some even getting up to dance or play air-guitar.

"_Hey now, you're an all star,  
__Get your game on, go, play  
__Hey now, you're a rock star,  
__Get the show on, get paid.  
__All that glitters is gold  
__Only shooting stars break the mold_."

Kurt mimicked the scratchings of a DJ on a turntable, while Artie sang, "_Go for the moon!_"

"_Hey now, you're an all star,  
__Get your game on, go, play  
__Hey now, you're a rock star,  
__Get the show on, get paid  
__And all that glitters is gold  
__Only shooting stars..._"

Puck picked up the verse again.

"_Somebody once asked,  
__Could I spare some change for gas  
__I need to get myself away from this place.  
__I said 'yep, what a concept  
__I could use a little fuel myself  
__And we could all use a little chaaaange...'_

"_Well, the years start coming  
__And they don't stop coming  
__Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
__Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
__Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.  
__So much to do, so much to see  
__So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
__You'll never know if you don't go –" _

"_Go!_" Shouted Artie and Sam.

"_You'll never shine if you don't glow!_"

The whole club sang the last chorus, Brittany, Mike and Tina bursting out some of more spectacular moves while the rest danced and clapped around them.

"_Hey now, you're an all star,  
__Get your game on, go, play  
Hey now, you're a rock star,  
Get the show on, get paid.  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold.  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold..._"

"Woohoo!" Mr. Shuester clapped and whistled as everyone settled back down, smiling and laughing. "Nice, Puck, very nice. Would you like to tell us why you find that song inspirational?"

"Well, it starts with someone being told they're pretty dumb, and this loser chick being picked on," Puck said, balancing his chair on its two back legs. "But then the chorus says they're all-stars, they're rock stars, shooting stars and all that crap. Means they're not just losers, they can be bad-asses too."

"Not bad, not bad," Mr. Shuester nodded. "Good performance too, guys. Everyone, I want more inspirational songs for the rest of this week's practices, okay?"

"Ooh, I have an idea," Tina squeaked, digging her iPhone out of her bag and inserting the skull-adorned ear-buds into her ears as they all left the choir room in twos and threes. "Yeah," she said to herself, head bobbing to the beat of the song only she could hear, "yeah, this could work..."

Kurt watched her walk down the hall towards the school bus, amused. He stopped by his locker, opening it and slowly extracting the little bouquet of daisies, which has been partly crushed by some of his books. He stood there for a minute, smoothing out the delicate white petals with one finger; then he shoved the flowers into the pocket of his jacket as he heard the heavy tread of Karofsky's footsteps approaching.

"I know, I'm late," Karofsky was saying, rubbing his nose with one hand. "I was at Miss Pillsbury's. You ready to go?"

"Yes," Kurt said automatically, then almost asked what Karofsky had been doing with Miss Pillsbury when he remembered the counseling. He was tempted to ask about it, but Karofsky was already walking out towards the parking lot. They got into his truck and drove off, and Kurt took the flowers out of his jacket pocket to occupy himself as they approached his neighborhood.

"You like daisies?" Karofsky asked suddenly, startling Kurt. He looked up at the jock with wide eyes, his mouth falling open slightly.

"I – yes, daisies are nice," he said slowly, not understanding.

"Good," Karofsky nodded. "There were also these funny little pink flowers under the bleachers, but I thought pink might be pushing it so I went with the daisies."

"You – _you_ put these in my locker?" Kurt breathed.

"Um, yeah." Unless Kurt was imagining it, Karofsky's cheeks were turning slightly pink. "I bet everyone got you flowers when you were at the hospital, but obviously I couldn't give you any then. Your dad would've probably had security throw me out," he laughed nervously.

"Is _this_ what you had to do at school earlier this morning?"

"I didn't plan on it," Karofsky shifted uneasily in his seat. "I needed to get to school early to schedule counseling with Miss Pillsbury. But I kinda got that I upset you with that comment about make-up yesterday – so the flowers are to say sorry. And, and to say sorry I broke your arm, too. I didn't mean for that to happen, you know, I didn't push you as hard as I used to –"

"I know you didn't," Kurt said, fascinated by the blush that was slowly creeping across Karofsky's cheeks and ears. "I know you pushed less hard – what I don't know is _why_."

"'Cause I didn't want to hurt you!" Karofsky said, keeping his eyes on the road even as his blush deepened. "Everything's gotten messed up since – since what happened two weeks ago," he stuttered, apparently still unable to admit that he had kissed Kurt in the locker room. "I don't wanna bully you anymore, but I can't just _stop_ pushing you around either, people would notice things are off. I guess this way we can hang out without anyone thinking it's weird – since it's my punishment or whatever."

"You... you _want_ to hang out with me?" Kurt asked, astonished.

"Not really," Karofsky admitted, and Kurt snorted, half-offended. "I mean, I guess it's not that bad," Karofsky hurried on. "I didn't exactly plan for it to happen this way, but at least you know now I didn't mean for you to break your arm, right?"

"Karofsky," Kurt sighed as they stopped by his house, "you have got to be the most confusing person I have ever met." He opened the door and stepped out, saying through the open window, "But I guess that's because you're confused yourself. You should talk about all this with Miss Pillsbury."

"I did, I mean, I do. It's just – really confusing."

"Yes, I realize," Kurt nodded. "But you're hardly going to solve it in one sitting with the school counselor. It'll take time. I can come with you next time, if you want?" he offered.

"Um, no, not yet," Karofsky said, looking uncomfortable at the suggestion. "Maybe next week, though?" he asked, and Kurt smiled, his previous thought that maybe the case wasn't hopeless solidifying in his mind.

"All right," he said. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Back to 7:45, though," Karofsky pointed out. "I'm not gonna pick you flowers again tomorrow," he added darkly.

"Too bad," Kurt said, giving Karofsky a coy smile. "I'd like to see those little pink ones you mentioned."

He turned and walked towards his house without waiting for a reply, his pulse thudding loudly in his ears. Had he just _flirted _with Karofsky? He closed the front door and leaned back against it – a growing habit after talking to Karofsky, he noticed. But then, Karofsky had started it by giving him flowers. It was almost like he was _courting_ Kurt.

"Gah!" Kurt pushed off of the door and went into the kitchen to take some fish out of the freezer to defrost for that evening's dinner. "No more thinking of Karofsky. No, all I think about today is homework and dinner. Now, what goes with steamed salmon?" he muttered to himself, rummaging through the fridge for whatever vegetables and herbs they had.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: **Thank you all for kind reviews! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long :P

**Disclaimer: **'Firework' is © of Katy Perry.

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter Four**

Karofsky was at his driveway at 7:45 the next morning, with another Linkin Park CD already playing, thus excusing them from any conversation. They exchanged only brief 'good mornings' and spent the ride to school simply listening to the music. Karofsky walked Kurt to his homeroom, carrying his bookbag for him as was now usual, and they separated in silence.

Classes were the usual monotony of droning teachers and the shuffling of pens and papers. Kurt was eagerly waiting for Glee club, hoping that Tina would perform her song today. He hadn't given much thought to the assignment himself, but he was sure he could figure out something until the week was over.

"Okay," Mr. Shuester looked them over as the club members found their seats. "Does anyone have their song ready today? I know it's only been one day, but I'm hoping some of you were inspired enough to find something – yes, Tina."

"I have a song, Mr. Shuester," the Chinese girl stepped forward and faced the class shyly. Kurt nodded encouragingly at her; Tina was coming out of her shell more and more lately, laughing freely and participating more in Glee club. He was sure she was ready for a full solo performance.

Tina took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_ _  
Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under, scream – but no one seems to hear a thing?  
__  
"Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you,  
You just gotta ignite... the light..._" Mercedes, standing by the door of the choir room, turned off the lights, and Tina lit a tiny sparking firework in the darkness.  
"_And let it shine...  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July!_

"'_Cause baby you're a firework_," she sang, lighting another firework and holding both aloft, moving them through the darkened room and creating bright streaking patterns in the air,  
"_Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_"

"_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own!_"

Tina continued to dance with the slowly burning fireworks, sparks trailing in the air around her.

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow.  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_," Tina created a glowing heart shape in the air with her dying fireworks, and Mercedes handed a new pair, already lit.

"_And when it's time, you'll know,  
You just gotta ignite..._" Tina handed the lit fireworks to Kurt and Rachel, while Mercedes brought another sparking pair to Brittany and Santana,  
"_the light..._" Next Mike and Artie received their glowing fireworks,  
"_And let it shine..._" Then Sam and Quinn, followed by Puck and Finn,  
"_Just own the night...  
Like the Fourth of July!_

"'_Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_"

Tina whirled around with her fireworks, sparks flying all around. All of the Glee club were waving theirs, too, creating patterns in the air as they laughed and sang along with Tina.

"_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!_"

"_Boom, boom, boom,_" Tina stood in the middle of the room while everyone else circled around her, dancing with their fireworks,  
"_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through..._

"'_Cause baby you're a firework,_" Tina stood tall and proud, one sparking firework held high as she sang,  
"_Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y!  
Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go 'Ah, ah, ah!'  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe!_

"_Boom, boom, boom__  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! __  
Boom, boom, boom__  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_"

Everyone's fireworks died simultaneously, throwing the room into darkness as the music ended. Mr. Shuester clicked the lights on, grinning.

"_What_ an amazing performance, Tina, way to go!" he clapped, and everyone joined him. "Very impressive, bringing in fireworks even; let's just hope we didn't burn down the building. A perfect choice for an inspirational song, don't you think, guys?"

Everyone cheered in agreement, and Tina smiled and blushed under the praise.

"You've gotten more confident in your talent, Tina; did this song inspire you to stand up and perform a solo?"

"Yeah," Tina replied, "I mean, I've always been a bit over-the-top with my outfits, but really I was just hiding behind them. I love to sing and I believe I have talent – this song just made me want to get out there in front of everyone and show it."

"Awesome, I'm happy to hear that," Mr. Shuester said. They continued to discuss inspirational songs and their place in previous shows they'd seen or participated in. Kurt contributed his opinions as often and as passionately as he always did, but in his head he was thinking of what Tina had said about hiding behind her outfits – just what he'd thought about himself and Karofsky, only two days ago. He supposed that everyone found some way to protect themselves from the world, whether it was belonging to a sports team like Finn and Karofsky, or being on the Cheerios, or dressing up in extravagant clothes like he or Tina did, or being obnoxiously self-centered and obsessed with showmanship like Rachel.

Kurt continued on this thread of thought as Glee club ended and he went to meet Karofsky at his locker. It was ironic that the scene of the crime, so to speak, was where they continued to meet each day school ended. Karofsky wasn't there yet, so Kurt leaned against his locker and pulled out his iPhone to text Blaine while he waited.

The Dalton Academy student had so far been surprisingly supportive of the arrangement with Karofsky; he'd been the one who thought Karofsky was actually interested in Kurt instead of disgusted by him, and in fact knew more of the story than any of Kurt's friends or father did. Kurt kept him informed as things progressed, receiving encouragement and advice on a daily basis. He found as the days passed that he looked to Blaine as more of a mentor than a love interest; their rivaling Glee clubs and upcoming Regionals performances stood in the way of a romantic involvement anyway.

"Hey, Hummel." Karofsky had arrived. Kurt put away his phone and turned to the jock, searching his face for any new developments. He wondered if Karofsky had been at counseling with Miss Pillsbury again, but decided against asking, in case Karofsky was still weirded out by their conversation from yesterday. He was fiddling with his car keys, seeming eager to get on the way, so Kurt merely replied,

"Hi. I'm ready to go."

"Great."

They walked in silence to the parking lot, but it was more of a companionable than an awkward silence. Kurt felt optimistic; maybe Karofsky was making progress and feeling better? He looked around at the inside of the truck to preoccupy himself as Karofsky drove, and his eyes landed on a large duffle bag in the backseat.

"My hockey gear," Karofsky said, following his gaze. He sounded sensitive about the subject, and Kurt remembered that he was suspended from both the football and hockey teams. He wanted to ask why Karofsky was carrying his hockey gear around, then, but tact prevented him from speaking up.

"I gotta stay on top of my game even if I'm not on the school team – hockey keeps my mind off other things, too," Karofsky explained, even though Kurt had not asked. "I'm on my way to the rink after I get you home, I haven't skated in a week. Don't wanna get rusty."

"Oh," Kurt said, for a lack of any better reply. He'd never been into hockey; even his interest in playing for the school's football team had only been to please his father. His participation in physical after-school activities was limited to several dance classes he'd taken last year, a membership in the yoga club, and a year of gymnastics when he'd been in junior high. Then he remembered that he'd once tried ice-skating as well, but that phase hadn't lasted long. And ice-skating was not hockey.

They reached Kurt's house by then, and Kurt stepped out of the car, wondering idly if he could still practice yoga with a broken arm. Karofsky rolled the window down like he had on the previous days, but instead of reminding Kurt what time he'd be there to pick him up tomorrow morning, the other boy held something out to him.

Kurt reached out with one hand, and Karofsky leaned over the passenger seat to drop a flower into his palm. A small, four-petalled, light pink flower. Kurt looked up with wide eyes.

"You said you wanted to see them," Karofsky shrugged, leaning back into his seat. "Seeya tomorrow." He rolled the window up and drove off, leaving Kurt standing on the driveway with a flower in his hand and a little storm beginning to brew in his heart.

-:-

The next week passed much in the same manner – Karofsky picked him up in the mornings and drove him home in the afternoons, and occasionally they'd approach the edge of joking or flirting. Karofsky didn't give him any more flowers, but on Friday, two weeks since Kurt's arm had been broken and they'd started driving together, Kurt discovered a note stuck in the slots of his locker after lunch.

_**counseling with ms pillsbury today after school  
come if you want to  
Karofsky**_

Kurt spent all of his last class of the day debating with himself whether or not he should attend Karofsky's counseling session. He wondered what they talked about – most probably it involved him in some way, so he might as well sit in. He asked Mercedes to tell Mr. Shuester that he would be late for Glee club, deciding to dedicate half an hour to Karofsky's counseling. Mercedes pursed her lips when he told her the reason, but held her silence. It felt strange to have Mercedes disapprove of his actions – but he knew better than her how Karofsky felt and how much he could help him.

"Kurt, I'm glad you came," Miss Pillsbury greeted him with a warm smile when he knocked on her office door. Karofsky was sitting before her desk, his jacked draped over the back of the chair and a cup of water in his hand. He seemed suddenly very interested in the paper cup, examining it closely when Kurt entered. "Why don't you sit down?" Miss Pillsbury directed him to the chair next to Karofsky's, then sat down primly behind her desk.

"So, Dave," she began, moving a cup full of perfectly sharpened pencils a minuscule distance to the left on the desk. "I'm glad you've asked Kurt to join us today. It shows that you're progressing. It shows that you're open to new ideas, and that you're interested in building a more trusting relationship with Kurt."

Karofsky chocked on a mouthful of water at the word 'relationship', and Kurt had to stifle a laugh. Clearly Karofsky was a little uncomfortable with Kurt there, but he'd asked, so now he would have to deal with it. Kurt lifted his chin slightly and said, "Yes, Karofsky has been quite different from his usual bullying self these past two weeks."

"How do you feel hearing that, Dave?" Miss Pillsbury nodded at Kurt's words, turning to look at the jock.

Karofsky fidgeted a little longer with the paper cup before sighing and answering, "I know I'm acting different. Everyone's been telling me that. I've been getting a lot of crap from Azimio, too."

"And why is Azimio, um, 'giving you crap,' Dave?" Miss Pillsbury was obviously uncomfortable with such phrases, but was making and effort to use them in order to make Karofsky feel more at ease.

"'Cause I've been helping Hummel and stopped slushying people."

"I have to say," Kurt put in, only now realizing, "ever since you stopped picking on me, so has Azimio. I haven't been pushed into any lockers or thrown in dumpsters either – it's refreshing."

"Now I'm the one getting picked on, just 'cause I'm hanging out with you," Karofsky said. There was no venom in his words, only a sort of resigned dejection.

"Are you unhappy at being forced to spend time with Kurt?" Miss Pillsbury asked, adding, "Not what's been happening because of it – just the time spent with him."

Kurt felt a twinge of something – he couldn't quite identify what it was – while they waited for Karofsky to answer.

"No," Karofsky finally said, "it makes sense. I hurt him, so I should help him 'til his arm's better. It's ... fair."

"And why did you hurt Kurt, Dave?"

"I didn't mean to!" Karofsky said instantly. "I didn't push him that hard –"

"Not this time, perhaps," Miss Pillsbury said, "but before this incident, you bullied Kurt almost daily, and with every intention of hurting him. Isn't that right, Kurt?"

This time it was Kurt who shifted awkwardly in his seat; Miss Pillsbury's words were true, but he felt put on the spot to provide negative evidence against Karofsky, when the boy was obviously feeling bad about it and trying hard to make amends.

"Well – yes," he said at last, trying to sound neutral.

"And why did you do that, Dave?" Miss Pillsbury asked again, fixing Karofsky with an expression far more serious than her normal placid demeanor. Karofsky shrugged uncomfortably.

"Peer pressure?" he suggested. "Picking on the fag is sort of expected when you're a jock. But I stopped after – um, about a month ago."

"What happened a month ago?" Miss Pillsbury asked. Karofsky slumped down in his seat and didn't say anything. Kurt took pity on him, deciding that maybe it was time to out Karofsky – if only to Miss Pillsbury – for his own good.

"He kissed me," he said quietly.

Karofsky buried his face in his hand with a groan, and Miss Pillsbury gasped softly. Then she cleared her throat and asked, with exaggerated delicacy, "How did that come to happen, Dave?"

"I don't know," Karofsky said, his voice muffled by the hand still half-covering his face. "It just sort of – did."

"I followed him to the locker room and confronted him after he pushed me in the hallway," Kurt explained. "One second we were arguing – I was sure he was about to punch me – and then suddenly he was kissing me."

"And did you ... reciprocate, Kurt?"

"No, I..." Kurt felt an almost bitter taste in his mouth, remembering his immediate reaction to the kiss. "I pushed him away. I was just – shocked."

"Perhaps, Dave, the reason you antagonized Kurt was because you actually like him?" Miss Pillsbury asked quietly. Kurt found himself waiting with baited breath for Karofsky's answer. He was quite certain that Karofsky did like him – there was no other explanation for the flowers and the flirting of the past week. What he didn't know was why the idea didn't frighten or repulse him like Karofsky used to.

"It's like what they say about kids in preschool, isn't it?" Karofsky said with a strangled laugh. "Little boys pulling on the girls' pigtails because they like them."

"So you do ... like me?" Kurt whispered.

Karofsky laughed again; this time there was an edge of hysteria to his voice. "I guess so. Why would I get you flowers, otherwise?"

"You, you bought Kurt flowers?" Miss Pillsbury asked, sounding startled at the admission.

"No, they were daisies he picked from the field behind the bleachers," Kurt said, feeling strangely proud of Karofsky for telling Miss Pillsbury all he had. "It was the sweetest little bouquet. He put it in my locker."

"The very same place he would usually bully you," Miss Pillsbury nodded. "A very romantic gesture, Dave."

"I don't wanna be romantic with a dude!" Karofsky said loudly, jumping out of his chair and running his hands through his hair. "I'm not gay!"

"Well, first of all, there would be nothing wrong with you if you were," Miss Pillsbury said calmly. "But are you attracted to boys, in general? Or is it just Kurt?"

Karofsky seemed to deflate, saying sullenly, "I guess it's just Hummel, so far."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms. "You know, you could at least call me 'Kurt' while you're admitting that you're attracted to me."

"And maybe you could call him Dave, in turn?" Miss Pillsburysuggested.

"I will," Kurt nodded, "if he'd like me to."

"Dave?"

Karofsky leaned down with his arms on the back of the chair he'd vacated. "Yeah, whatever," he said at last, jerking his jacket off the chair. "I'll see you later, Hummel. I mean, Kurt." He left the office, an unreadable expression on his face.

Miss Pillsbury turned to Kurt once the glass door closed, asking, "Kurt, do you feel for Dave the same way he feels about you?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I really want to help him, Miss Pillsbury," he said. "I sort of understand why he always bullied me, now. It explains a lot. I'm not ... not attracted to him, at least I don't think so, and I don't forgive him for all he did either – but he's making a real effort to change, I can see it. He's been nothing but a gentleman so far since my arm broke. Well, he did offend me once, but he apologized for it later. With flowers, even," he chuckled. "He's been complying with the school board's terms and helping me, and he doesn't even seem ashamed to walk around with me. We sort of... flirt, sometimes." Kurt could feel his cheeks pinken. "And ... and it's nice to be sort of ... courted," he admitted.

"Just be sure you don't lead him on," Miss Pillsbury advised sternly. "If you like him back, then by all means help him come to terms with the fact that he might be gay or bisexual. You kids are young to be putting labels on yourself, but I know you feel secure in your sexual identity. Maybe you really could help Dave. But don't hurt him."

"I'll try, Miss Pillsbury," Kurt said, standing and exiting her office. He wondered how things had gotten turned on their heads – Karofsky was being sentimental and storming out of rooms like a drama queen, and Kurt was being told not to hurt his feelings.

He sighed as he made his way to the choir room, hoping to catch a fellow Glee club member's performance so he could forget all about Karofsky, if only for half an hour.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **'Shine' is © of Mr. Big, and was used as the ending song of the anime 'Hellsing'.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kurt stepped into the choir room just as Fin sat down behind the drums.

"Hey, Kurt," he said, smiling at him. "You're just in time, I'm about to do my inspiration song."

Kurt nodded and went to sit down, passing Artie who again was accompanying on electric guitar, and Puck on acoustic. Finn started on the drums before they joined in, and then he began to sing:

"_I never really feel quite right  
And I don't know why  
All I know is something's wrong.  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive.  
Tell me how do you do it,  
Walk me through it,  
I'll follow in every footstep_.

"_Maybe on your own you'll take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine,_" Artie and Puck backed Finn on the chorus,  
"S_hine down on me,  
Shine on this life that's burning out._"

Artie strummed out a short riff before Finn continued:

"_I say a lot of things sometimes  
That don't come out right  
And I act like I don't know why.  
I guess a reaction's all I was looking for, yeah.  
When you looked through me  
You really knew me  
Like no one has ever looked before._

"_Maybe on your own you'll take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine,  
Shine down on me,  
Shine on this life that's burning out._"

"_I know, I know, that you got something,_" sang Artie.

"_Shine..._" ("_Shine it on to me_," Artie continued to back Finn.)  
"_Shine down on me._" ("_I wanna feel it_.")  
"_Shine on this life that's burning out..._"

Artie and Puck worked the guitars again, while Finn let out all his energy on the drum set until the next chorus.

"_Maybe on your own you'll take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?  
But all I want is for you to shine  
Shine down on me_..."  
("_Just show me something_.")  
"_Shine on this life that's burning out._"  
("_You give me something that I'll never know._")

Everyone was clapping and dancing in their seats; Rachel in particular seemed to, well, _shine_, as though Finn were singing directly to her. Kurt thought he may well have been; the girl was completely in love, and if Finn loved her back, then Kurt was happy for them both.

"_Shine..._"  
("_It's gonna kill me, if you could show me a way_.")  
"_Shine..._"  
("_I wanna know what's going on in your mind_.")  
"_Shine on this light that's burning out..._"  
("_Don't you know I want you to –_")

"_Shine... shine down on me  
Shine on this light that's burning out..._"

Finn hit the cymbals on the last note, Artie and Puck finishing too with resounding chords. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Rachel jumped out of her seat to hug Finn.

-:-

Kurt liked Finn's song, but he was out of his seat the moment it was over, gasping an apology at Mr. Shuester and running out into the hallway. Karofsky wasn't at his locker, and Kurt felt a split-second's disappointment. He hoped he hadn't scared Karofsky off by outing him to Miss Pillsbury; he'd only meant to help.

He was about to take out is phone and text Blaine for advice, when he heard Karofsky's heavy footsteps nearing him. He took a second to wonder how he already recognized the other boy's gait, then discarded that thought and turned to face Karofsky.

"Hey," Karofsky said. His face was flushed all over, and he was panting. Kurt thought he might have been running. He also noticed that Karofsky hadn't called him either 'Hummel' or 'Kurt'.

"Hi," he replied, equally neutral. "Are you... okay? You're all red."

"Just been at the gym," Karofsky said shortly, pulling a water bottle from his backpack and taking a long drink. Kurt couldn't help but follow the trail of a single water drop as it ran down Karofsky's jaw and soaked into the collar of his T-shirt.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head to clear it of the ludicrous moment. Karofsky capped his water bottle and put it away. "Well, I'm, I'm ready to go. If you want."

"Yeah, let's get outta here. I've had enough of this place for the week. Wanna get home and sleep for like a million years."

They drove home in silence. Kurt noticed that the car engine was still making that shuddering noise occasionally, but he refrained from commenting on it. Instead he spent the ride contemplating if today's counseling session would do Karofsky – Dave? – good or bad.

He suddenly remembered it was Friday. They wouldn't see each other for the next two days, and what if Karofsky regressed during the weekend? He bit his lip, wondering if he should say something as they reached his neighborhood. He settled for an open invitation to talk.

"You know, Karofsky – Dave," he tried the name tentatively as he stepped out of the truck. "You can always call me, if you just ... want to talk about things. I know I made you uncomfortable by telling Miss Pillsbury about what happened. If you'd like to talk about it, without her, I'm... I'm here."

Karofsky sighed. "Sure, Hummel," he said tonelessly, and Kurt turned away, discouraged. "I mean ... Kurt," Karofsky continued quietly. Kurt turned back to look at him. "Thanks, I guess."

"Any – anytime," Kurt said, the beginnings of a smile forming across his lips. "Have a good weekend. Dave," he said again.

"You too. Kurt."

-:-

The Hummel-Hudson Friday night dinner passed in companionable chatter of school and work, but glossed over the Karofsky situation as though by unspoken agreement. They talked instead of Kurt and Finn's upcoming midterms, of Carole's promotion to shift manager at the grocery store, of how Burt was learning to delegate responsibility at the shop instead of handling everything on his own, and of what was happening in Glee club. Burt praised Carole and Kurt's excellent beef-and-vegetables stew, and Kurt took the time to thank Finn for his help in making the mashed potatoes. The Hudsons hadn't moved back in yet, but Burt was steadily transforming one of the old upstairs rooms into something Finn could more comfortably inhabit, so that Kurt could keep his gorgeous basement bedroom intact.

The two boys had agreed to set aside their differences, Finn promising to never again call Kurt or anything he owned 'faggy,' or indeed use the word at all; in return, Kurt promised to limit his comments and actions regarding his sexuality when he was around Finn. They were good friends now, fast approaching brother-status, and Kurt felt that the situation would very soon become official. He hadn't exactly seen a ringbox in his father's pocket, but he trusted his instincts when they told him he would soon have a stepmother.

Luckily, Kurt adored Carole. She was kind and caring and didn't try to take his mother's place. She'd raised a son on her own too, and knew how hard it was for a child to grow up without a parent. She slowly and gently got to know Kurt, while Finn became more and more comfortable with Burt.

The two boys studied for a History exam together after dinner, while Carole and Burt watched a movie over glasses of red wine.

"Finn, 'because he was a funny little midget with control issues' is not the correct answer for why Napoleon invaded Russia in 1812," Kurt said with a long-suffering sigh. "Have you been copying Brittany's notes again? You should know better than that after our last Biology quiz."

"I thought what she said made sense that time!" Finn defended, frowning.

"What, about not dissecting frogs because their souls would be unhappy and come back to haunt us, croaking in our ears when we tried to sleep?" Kurt laughed. "That may be true, but it's not an appropriate test answer, Finn."

"All right, all right," Finn groused. "Why _did_ Napoleon invade Russia, then? And what's the deal with his Grand French Army, anyway, wasn't he like Italian or something?"

"It's '_Grande_ _Armée_', Finn," Kurt corrected, exaggerating the French accent. "And Napoleon was Corsican, not Italian. Corsica is the island that belongs to France, Sardinia is the one that's part of Italy."

They continued much in this same manner for an hour or so, until their parents finished the movie and Carole and Finn went home. Kurt and Burt went into the kitchen to wash the dishes together, and Kurt could see in his father's distracted manner that he really was completely smitten with Carole.

"So how are things going on the Karofsky front?" Burt asked as they started stacking plates back into the cabinets. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, I didn't bring it up at the table because I didn't want to put you on the spot in front of Finn and Carole, but I have to know."

"I appreciate that, Dad," Kurt said, wiping off a couple of forks and placing them in the silverware drawer. "It's going well, all things considered. He's stopped bullying me completely and has instead been doing everything right. He's punctual in picking me up each morning and afternoon, and he helps me carry my things to class. I came to his counseling session with Miss Pillsbury today." He paused then, wondering if he should tell his father everything about the kiss. But no, it was too complicated, and not only his secret to tell. He didn't know enough on the courting situation to talk about it, either. He settled for saying, "We are embarking, albeit slowly and with many obstacles, on the road to becoming friends, I think."

"Good, I'm glad." Burt clapped his son on the back. "If anything happens, though, you know you gotta keep me in the loop, right?"

"Of course, Dad." Kurt threw the dishtowel over his shoulder and asked, "So when are you proposing to Carole?"

"Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt grinned at his father, pleased at catching him off-guard. "I know you love her. I like her, too. And I'm not so hurt about you spending time with Finn anymore, either. You really should –"

"Kurt, I will marry Carole when we are both ready, and you should really leave that up to me and her."

"Yes, Dad." Kurt went back to drying the dishes with a smirk on his face. "Just be sure to take me with you when you go ring-shopping, all right?"

* * *

By Sunday afternoon, Kurt's curiosity got the best of him, and he looked up Karofsky's number on his phone. His finger hovered over the screen for a second; he gathered his courage and pressed 'CALL'.

Then he hung up immediately, before the call had even connected.

"Damn it," he cursed, sitting at his vanity and giving himself a stern look in the mirror. "Come on, Kurt," he told himself, thrusting his chin up. "You wore a kilt to school last week; surely you can scrape up the balls to call Dave Karofsky." He pulled up Karofsky's number again, looking at his phone for several moments.

"No, I can't," he sighed, discarding the phone again. But... he could text him. "Yes, that could work," he said. "A text message is noncommittal," he continued to convince himself, conveniently forgetting that he'd thought Karofsky a coward for texting him instead of calling, a mere fortnight ago.

He spent a minute composing as open, unintimidating, and friendly a text as he could, expressing a polite inquiry as to Karofsky's mood – he used the name 'Dave', though – and reminding him of his offer to talk if he wanted. He signed the text 'Kurt' and sent it off quickly, before he could lose his nerve again.

He flopped down onto his bed with an issue of _Cosmopolitan_ to occupy his mind; most likely Karofsky wouldn't reply at all. He hadn't even gotten through two paragraphs of _"How Not To Marry the Wrong Man" _when his phone chimed with an incoming text message. He picked it up with trembling fingers, somehow not hating himself for it.

_im on my way 2 the ice rink_

Kurt blinked at the brusque message. Did that mean Karofsky didn't have time to talk? Or that he didn't want to? He was still debating whether or not to text again and ask more pointedly, when Karofsky sent another message:

_wanna come with?_

Kurt did feel guilty for the little flush of satisfaction this time. But he deserved to feel good – Karofsky was continuing to progress forward. The fact that he was willing to let Kurt come to the ice rink with him showed that he trusted Kurt enough to allow him into his world. Hockey was important to Karofsky, and Kurt understood the enormity of the gesture.

_Sure_, he texted back,  
_But I don't have my own skates._

_they have rentals  
pick u up in 15 mins_

"Oh, crap," Kurt dashed to his wardrobe in panic. "How am I going to choose an outfit in fifteen minutes?"

In the end he settled for his fifth-favorite pair of skinny jeans, charcoal gray in color, and bypassed his antique-pink Ralph Lauren lace-knit sweater for something both warmer and less expensive. He went for his periwinkle-blue _Popular_ sweatshirt from the musical 'Wicked' instead. It was certainly less extravagant than he'd like, but more practical for ice-skating. Also less, well, _gay_.

"Dad," he gasped as he climbed the stairs fourteen minutes later, blue plaid trench coat and leather gloves clutched in his arms, "I'm going to the ice rink."

"The ice rink?" Burt glanced up from the pile of mail he was going through. "You haven't skated in years. Who's driving you, anyway? You going out with Mercedes or that blond cheerleader again?"

"No, actually... I'm going with Karofsky."

"Karofsky?" Burt turned in his chair to face Kurt completely. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Dad. I reached out to him, since I thought he might be upset after the counseling session I sat in on on Friday. I offered to talk... but he was already on his way to the rink. So he said he'd pick me up and –" honking from outside made Kurt jump. "– And that's probably him. Don't wait up for me for dinner; I might be able to convince him to go to that lovely café Mercedes and I discovered last month –"

"Kurt." Burt shook his head at him. "If you wanna make him feel comfortable..."

"...or, we could go to a pizza place instead." Kurt nodded. "Good call, Dad. Bye!"

"Be careful of your arm!" Burt shouted after him.

-:-

"Wow," Karofsky said as Kurt got into his truck.

"What?" Kurt asked. Karofsky shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just, that's the straightest outfit I've ever seen you wear."

"Well, don't look too closely at what the sweatshirt says," Kurt advised, buttoning his coat over it.

"Dude, the fact that it's a _sweatshirt_ means it's the straightest thing you've ever worn," Karofsky laughed, and Kurt found that when it wasn't at his expense, he rather liked it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **'At the Beginning' is © of Donna Lewis and Richard Marx, from the movie 'Anastasia.'

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Dude, no way are you a size eight," Karofsky laughed as Kurt checked in his shoes – not without trepidation; he dreaded the condition he'd receive them back in – and rented a pair of ice skates at the entrance to the rink.

"And why not?" he said, sitting down on a bench to put on the skates.

"Because you're tiny," Karofsky replied as he sat down next to him, reaching into his duffle bag for his own skates.

"I'm five-ten and a half," Kurt said haughtily, only just catching himself before adding 'five-eleven in heels.' "I'm actually not that much shorter than you."

"All right, all right," Karofsky laughed again. "Maybe it's just 'cause you're so thin."

"I'm not thin, I'm _svelte_," Kurt retorted, lacing up the boot of his left skate with difficulty; he was having a hard time pulling the laces tight enough without putting too much pressure on his broken arm. "I might look small next to you, but that's just because you're so _big_."

Karofsky paused in lacing his own skates, and Kurt immediately regretted his choice of word. "I don't mean fat," he said quickly. "Just... broad-shouldered and -chested. We have entirely different body types." Karofsky went on lacing his skates, but didn't respond. "Dave, I'm sorry. That came out sounding wrong."

"S'all right," Karofsky said, straightening up as he finished with the laces of his skates. "I know what you meant. I am big. It's an advantage in football, and in hockey. Not much else, though. Wait," he frowned at Kurt, who had gone back to battling with his skates, relieved that Karofsky had not taken offence. "'Svelte'? Is that even a word?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, undoing a tangle in the laces of his right boot; he'd all but given up on the left. "It means slim, slender, graceful, willowy, lithe, and crap, these ice skates are being entirely uncooperative!"

"Here," Karofsky leaned down and brought one of Kurt's loose-laced booted feet up into his lap. "Man, you're totally clueless on how to tie these right, aren't you?"

"Well, it's been a few years since I've gone ice-skating," Kurt said, trying hard not to blush as Karofsky's thick fingers undid all his hard work and then quickly and efficiently re-tied the laces. "And it's not so easy to do one-handed, either."

"I bet nothing is. That too tight?" Karofsky asked, tying the laces in a double bow at Kurt's ankle. Kurt wiggled his leg about a bit to test it; the skate fit snugly and didn't slip.

"All good," he replied, and Karofsky set his foot down and picked up the other.

"You do skate, though, right?" Karofsky said as he laced up Kurt's second skate. "I'm not taking you out there if you're a total rookie."

"No, I skate," Kurt assured him. "I even took a few figure-skating lessons when I was younger. It didn't work out in the end, but I remember the basics well enough."

"All right, let's go then." Karofsky finished lacing up Kurt's second boot and set his leg down. "I'm gonna do a few laps to warm up; you get comfy out on the ice. I'll see you in a bit." He stepped down into the rink and pushed off immediately, skating around the edge at a rapid pace. Kurt waddled a bit less confidently to the gate, and gingerly moved onto the ice.

He stayed close to the edge as well, working to keep his balance. He skated slowly, getting used to the smooth feel of the ice flowing under his feet. He had just worked up the nerve to let go of the wall surrounding the rink when someone came flying at him; he drew up his arms as they nearly collided with him and ended up slipping and falling onto his backside.

The girl who'd nearly collided with him apologized, and Kurt waved her off with a tight smile. It hadn't hurt too badly, unless he thought of his ego. His cheeks heated as he saw Karofsky skating towards him, and he scrabbled at the wall in order to draw himself upright.

Karofsky twist-stopped less than two feet from Kurt, who almost fell over again at the move. Karofsky looked torn between amusement and concern; finally concern won out, and he took Kurt's uninjured arm to steady him. "Kurt, you all right?" he asked.

"Fine, yes," Kurt answered, not missing the use of his first name but filing it for future reference. "Just took a little tumble, nothing serious."

Karofsky looked skeptical. "Dude, you totally can't skate."

"I can too," Kurt replied, "It's just been a while, like I said. I have to get used to it again."

"Right," Karofsky raised an eyebrow at him, amused this time. "I'm gonna get my stick and puck; you good for another half hour on your own, or are you gonna fall on your ass again?"

"I have no intention of falling again," Kurt said, lifting his chin. "Just you wait, _Dave_," he poked Karofsky in the chest, "I'll be skating circles around you by the time you finish with your hockey practice."

"All right, man, if you say so," Karofsky grinned at that, leaving Kurt's side and stepping off the rink to get his gear out of his duffle bag. Kurt turned away from him with a little smile and set off around the edge of the rink again, faster this time, warming up his muscles and recalling the style of ice-skating he'd once learned.

It really had been a few years, but skating was like riding a bicycle: straightforward enough, and easy to remember once you were doing it again. After a few minutes he got into it, and started to pick up the pace. He took the curve at a higher speed each time he reached the end of the oval rink, and once he felt secure enough, tried a few simple figures and spins.

Gradually he began to build more confidence, and by the time thirty minutes had passed, he was doing basic leaps and spirals with ease. He slid to a gradual halt after a double turn, glowing with accomplishment. His eyes met Karofsky's, who was leaning against the net goal on the opposite end of the rink with his arms crossed over his chest, the puck at his feet and hockey stick propped against the wall. The look on his face was impressed, and he pushed off the wall towards Kurt, sliding the puck expertly in front of him as he approached.

"Not bad, Kurt," he said, skating around him in a tight ring. Kurt stood his ground, following Karofsky with his eyes. "But now it's time to live up to that promise you made earlier. You really think you can skate circles around me?" Karofsky raised a challenging eyebrow and skated backwards a few feet, taking the puck with him. "Have at it."

Kurt grinned at the challenge; it was a grin that said, _You're on, bitch._ Karofsky continued to skate backwards as Kurt pushed forward, building up speed. He passed Karofsky and curved around behind him, coming up on his other side as the bigger boy kept his backward momentum. It was tricky skating, involving varying speeds and exact timing, but Kurt never once strayed too close to either Karofsky or the puck he was so deftly maneuvering with him.

Then Karofsky twisted so he was skating forward, and put on a burst of speed. Kurt kicked off faster too, working hard to keep up as Karofsky moved in rapid zigzag patterns across the ice. He thought he clipped the puck once with the blade of his skate, but Karofsky adjusted the reach of his hockey stick to accommodate Kurt's proximity and they continued on.

There was a wide smile on Karofsky's face as they curved at the end of the rink, and laughed as he hit the puck into the goal. "I gotta say, Kurt, I'm impressed. You're actually pretty damn good."

Kurt gave an exaggerated bow, almost a curtsy, and came up smiling and breathless too. "Why, thank you, Dave. You should know, though, you really made me work for it! I thought I was going to lose you when you started zigzagging – I'm not used to that."

"I didn't think you could do it, but you delivered, man," Karofsky brought a hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his black _Hybrid Theory _sweatshirt. He leaned his hockey stick against the goal, saying, "There's one more challenge, though."

"Oh? What now?"

"Dead simple," Karofsky said, pointing at the other end of the ice rink. "We race. Loser buys dinner. You up for it?"

_Dinner_. That simple word – that promise – made Kurt smile even wider. "I'm in."

"Awesome. Ready?" Karofsky bent his knees, one skate pointing forward and a hand on the wall. "Steady..." Kurt took the same position next to him. "Go!"

They pushed off simultaneously, charging forwards as fast as they could. Kurt felt his hair fly off his face and his cheeks redden at the rush of cold air; inside, though, he felt a curl of warmth. Who would have ever expected them to have such a good time in each other's company? He leaned forward, his feet sweeping over the ice, Karofsky a blur beside him.

Kurt was sure he was going to win – the opposite wall was getting closer and closer, just a few feet away – when suddenly Karofsky flew forward even faster. He arced around in front of Kurt, who couldn't stop in time, and the two of them went tumbling onto the ice and into the net goal together.

Karofsky was laughing as they skidded to a halt, tangled in the netting. Kurt, sprawled across his chest, was astonished. He stared down at Karofsky's open face, flushed with energy and mirth, and found that he really, _really_ did like Karofsky's laugh. There was still the manner of the race, though.

"You cheated!" he cried indignantly, slapping Karofsky's chest. "I was about to win!"

"No way, man," Karofsky grinned up at him. "You were about to crash, and hard. I saved your ass," he said, reaching out to mess Kurt's hair. Kurt yelped in annoyance, reaching up to smooth his hair down immediately. He looked down at Karofsky for a few moments then, not knowing what to do or say next. Karofsky simply lay back on the ice, looking up at Kurt. His grin had faded slightly, into something a bit shyer, and he pushed up, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help Kurt stand.

"Come on," he said, skating backwards and pulling Kurt along with him. "Let's do a few laps to cool off, then go grab a bite."

Kurt looked from Karofsky's – from _Dave's_ hand clasped around his, the bare fingers warm even through his gloves, to Dave's face. "All right," he said, suddenly shy, too. They skated around the rink several times, no longer holding hands but staying close. Kurt's mind wandered back to a song Quinn and Sam had performed a few days ago in Glee club, for the love songs assignment...

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you._

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me –  
This is the start..._

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
A wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...  
_  
Dave left Kurt's side to collect his hockey gear, and Kurt couldn't help but look after him as he skated quickly and confidently across the rink. He turned and did a few twirls to distract himself, the romantic song echoing in his head.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you.  
_  
_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
A wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...  
_  
Dave came back onto the ice, skating in slow arcs towards Kurt.

_I knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart...  
_  
They skated together again, sometimes side-by-side, sometimes in circles around each other.

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever,  
A wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...  
_

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on...  
__Starting out on a journey.  
__Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
__Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing._

They stopped together, standing face-to-face in the middle of the rink. Kurt, so engrossed in the song playing inside his head, thought for a second that Dave was going to lean in and kiss him.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning ... with you..._

But in the end, Dave just held out his hand. "Come on. I know this great place for after-ice dinner."


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: **you guys. Are effing unbelievable. Over 20 reviews _for_ _chapter six alone._ 62 faves. _159 people who have this fic on alert. _OMG. I love you guys. Thank you so much. I'm practically crying over here. No fanfic of mine has ever been this successful. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **'Everybody Needs Somebody to Love' and The Blues Brothers are © of John Landis and Universal Studios, and John Belushi and Dan Aykroyd.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

They returned Kurt's rented ice-skates after Dave had packed his hockey gear away. Kurt fled to the bathroom with the excuse of having to polish his shoes, when in fact he just needed a moment to collect himself. Maybe he was imagining things – certainly hearing 'At the Beginning' in his head while they skated was taking things a bit too quickly? – but the afternoon was starting to feel more and more like a date. True, they hadn't spent all the time together, as Dave had been practicing his hockey and Kurt had rediscovered his fondness for figure-skating; but their little competition, and those last ten minutes skating together – Dave had seemed entirely comfortable with him, and Kurt had had a wonderful time. And now they were about to go to dinner together? Aside from the fact that they were both guys, it looked very much like a date.

_Well, he's already admitted that he likes me_, Kurt reasoned, splashing a little cold water on his cheeks to try and bring down the red blush he was sporting. _We've been sort-of flirting for two weeks now. And he invited me to the ice-rink, which is his comfort zone. And _he_ wanted to go to dinner, I didn't suggest it..._

"What am I hesitating for?" Kurt asked the empty restroom.

_You don't want to get hurt,_ Kurt's mind answered slyly. _Karofsky has only hurt you until now. Your entire high-school life so far has been miserable because of him._

"But he's better now," Kurt said out loud, feeling ridiculous for talking to himself in the mirror; but it seemed to be helping. "He's admitted to being interested me, and he's helped me all this time since my arm broke. I had fun with him today. What harm can dinner do?" He took a deep breath and smiled at himself. "In fact, this could be the opportunity to get him to talk about his feelings. Yes, this could be good."

He smoothed down his coat and nodded at his reflection, exiting the bathroom with his head held high. Dave was waiting outside the restrooms, car keys jingling in his hand. "Ready to go?" He shouldered his duffle bag and led the way out of the rink, even going so far as to hold the door open for Kurt.

"Such a gentleman," Kurt commented, smiling. Dave shrugged as he started the truck.

"It does kinda feel like we're on a date, doesn't it?"

Kurt's eyes widened; he'd planned on asking the same thing after they were done with dinner, but Dave had beaten him to it. "I guess... Only if you want it to be, though," he said, feeling obligated to let Dave choose. "We can still have dinner as... just friends. After a friendly competition at the ice rink. We can talk... as friends."

"I guess that's okay, for now," Dave said, and Kurt wondered what he meant by that. "I'm glad you offered to talk about all this. I'm way confused with what's going on inside my head. One day I'm pushing you into lockers, and the next I'm getting you flowers. I feel all messed up."

"You're curious," Kurt said, trying to sound neutral. "We're teenagers; it's expected of us."

"When did you get curious about guys? I mean, did you always know you were... like that?"

Kurt laughed. "I always knew, yes. So did my dad, apparently. I was one of those boys who loved to dress up in their mom's dresses and shoes when I was little. I always played at tea-parties with the girls in preschool, instead of building sand castles or playing cops and crooks with the boys. And in junior high, when all the boys were fantasizing about Angelina Jolie, I was dreaming of marrying Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp. While everyone was going to baseball or basketball classes, I took dance and ice-skating and yoga. When the boys listened to Linkin Park and Eminem, I was up to my ears in show tunes and musicals. It never really was a conscious decision; I just grew up that way."

Dave listened to the heartfelt words, driving silently.

"What about you?" Kurt asked. "Do you like girls, too?"

"I've liked _only_ girls, up until now," Dave said, sounding uncertain. "I was everything you just said you never were – football and hockey and guy music and jerking off to Megan Fox and all that shit. I never thought of guys that way. Until you came along."

"What made you notice me?" Kurt asked, honestly curious.

"The fact that you were so different. That you didn't keep your head down and try to fit in and blend in with all the other kids. You come to school in your fancy outfits and sing your girl songs – you weren't afraid to be special. At first I thought I hated it, that it disgusted me. But the more I looked at you in school – I couldn't stop – the more I started to _like_ that you were different." Dave took a turn and entered the parking lot of a shopping center. "And that freaked me out a little bit."

"So you bullied me," Kurt said, bluntly but not unkindly. "It really was like you said at Miss Pillsbury's – little boys pulling on the girls' braids when they liked them."

"Yeah, I guess so." Dave parked the car and stepped out. "I sort of went to the extreme, I think. I don't know why I did it. Seems really stupid, now. And then I go to the other extreme and get you flowers. I really _am _messed up. Here, this is it," he gestured at a large establishment right on the parking lot's edge.

"A diner?" Kurt asked, seeing the striped sign saying _Dandy's Diner_ revolving slowly over the entrance doors. "How...quaint."

"That better be a compliment, or you're walking home," Dave warned jokingly as they stepped inside. "This place grills the best burgers in all of Ohio."

Kurt raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"No, seriously," Dave said as they sat down at a booth, and he pushed a menu across the table to Kurt. "They also do the most awesome home-fries, you should try them."

A waitress came to take their orders; Dave didn't even glance at his menu, ordering something that was for some reason called 'the Schwarzenegger', and a large side of home-fries. Kurt understood the hamburger name as soon as he opened the menu, and for a second he choked. All the dishes were named after movie stars or other cultural references.

"I'll, uh, have the 'Twiggy' burger, medium-well. And, can I get a side of edamame, please, instead of fries? Thanks."

"What's edamame?" Dave asked.

"They're soy beans in the pod. Steamed and lightly salted. Very healthy, you should try them sometime."

"Nah," Dave waved him off, "I'm more of a cannibal."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. "...You mean a carnivore?"

"Oh, yeah. They do have a steak dish called 'Hannibal Lecter' here, though," Dave grinned. Kurt had to laugh. They chatted about movies – a relatively safe topic, as Kurt enjoyed the occasional thriller or action film as much as he did musicals – until their order arrived, whereupon Kurt understood the title of Dave's hamburger. The thing was _enormous_; Kurt didn't think anyone could finish it in one sitting. His smaller 'Twiggy' burger was much more like it, arriving with a pleasingly arranged salad and a steaming-hot bowl of bright green edamame pods, sprinkled with large grains of sea salt.

"Bon appétit," Kurt said, and they both dug in. For several minutes they ate in silence, Dave biting into his hamburger with apparent relish, while Kurt delicately pinched the soy beans out of their pods and ate his own burger somewhat less savagely.

After half of their food was gone, Dave finally slowed down a bit, setting his hamburger down and trying to convince Kurt to taste his home-fries. Kurt finally agreed, "On the condition that you try the edamame. They're good, I promise."

"All right, fine, give 'em here." Dave slid his bowl of fries across the table, taking Kurt's bowl in exchange. "How do you eat these things, anyway?"

"You just pinch the pod so the beans come out," Kurt said, spearing a singe golden fry with his fork. He popped it into his mouth as Dave tried to extract a bean from one of the pods, and then nearly choked as the other boy pinched too hard and it popped out to hit him directly on the forehead. Dave gave him an annoyed looked, and Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer; he laughed.

"That's what I get for trying, huh?" Dave said, pretending to be offended. He reached for his bowl of home-fries. "Give me those back, you can have your stupid soy beans."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dave, I'm sorry," Kurt gasped, still laughing. "Here, I'll do it for you..." he reached for a pod, gently pinching out the two beans it contained and offering them to Dave.

"No thanks," Dave said with contempt. "I've got a mom already."

Kurt sobered at that comment, setting the beans on the edge of his plate and staring at his half-eaten hamburger. "Well, that makes one of us."

"Aw, shit, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't know –"

"I know you didn't. Really, it was a long time ago. I'm used to just relying on myself whenever things get tough." Kurt picked at his salad halfheartedly.

"But you've got your dad, right? He seems pretty awesome."

"Yeah, he is," Kurt smiled at the mention of his father. "He's really supportive of me. He's also probably going to ask Finn's mom to marry him soon, so I'll have a new mother."

"That doesn't upset you?" Dave looked concerned. "Aren't stepmothers like, always evil?"

"No," Kurt laughed, "no, Carole is wonderful, I love her. I can't wait until my dad proposes to her. I might just have to take him ring-shopping myself, if he doesn't work up the nerve soon enough."

"How did your dad react when you told him you were... you know...?"

"Dave." Kurt reached out and put his hand over Dave's where it rested on the table. "You're going to have to say the word eventually. You might be gay –" Dave's hand twitched under Kurt's, but he didn't pull it away, "– or bisexual, or even straight and just curious. But _I'm _gay, and if you're going to spend time with me, you have to be able to say the word."

Dave was looking down at Kurt's hand over his own and biting his lip. "All right," he said at last, looking up at Kurt. He took a deep breath, and asked again, "How did your dad take it when you told him you were... gay?"

"He said he already knew," Kurt let go of Dave's hand and waved his own in the air. "Apparently he knew before I even had the guts to say it out loud to my best friends. He was really amazing when I came out to him. He said he'd love me no matter what my sexual orientation was. I tried to dress like a straight guy and act like him once last year, when he started going to sports games with Finn. I was jealous... I wanted him to spend time with me. So I put away the Marc Jacobs and the Dolce & Gabbana and switched to flannel and trucker vests, and I sang Mellencamp songs and dated Brittany –"

"That was _you_?" Dave laughed, going back to his home fries in an apparently better mood already. "I wondered who that guy was! And you dated _Brittany Pierce_? Dude, you're more of a man than I thought."

"Being gay doesn't make me any less of a man, you know," Kurt said haughtily as he picked up an edamame pod and pinched out a bean. He ate it daintily, unknowingly cementing quite the opposite opinion in Dave's mind. "Anyway, my dad saw through it completely – he told me that I didn't have to change who I was for him, and that it was his job to love me no matter what."

"That's... pretty awesome," Dave said again. "You're really lucky."

"Would your parents not support you if you came out to them?" Kurt asked kindly.

"They already know something's up... they're just not sure what. They think I'm pissed at having to help you out. I... haven't even thought about telling them what's going on inside my head – mostly because I don't know myself. I can't talk to them about this stuff."

"You should talk to Miss Pillsbury," Kurt said. "She's helped me with a few issues before; she's good at this sort of thing."

"Yeah, I talk to her every other day at school. She is pretty nice. I've stopped taking crap from Azimio thanks to her."

"Really?" Kurt was impressed – whether with Miss Pillsbury for managing to help Dave or with Dave for standing up to his best friend, he didn't quite know.

"Yeah, he was really getting on my nerves. Kept trying to get me to take advantage of driving you around and make me dump you somewhere – or worse. You know, I got so annoyed with him a few days ago I just stood up and walked away."

Kurt laughed. "Well done! I bet that angered him even more than if you'd have hit him."

"I considered slushying him at one point, but it was late and the cafeteria was closed."

Kurt choked on a bite of his hamburger. "That would have been amazing, but juvenile. You don't want to stoop back to his level, do you?"

"Nah," Dave actually looked quite proud of himself for having taken the higher road. "Az started the slushy facial tradition last year – I just sort of got swept away with it. I know now how stupid it was to do that to you and your glee friends. I feel bad about it..."

"I'm glad you do," Kurt said with heat. "Do you know how awful it feels to get a face-full of ice and food-coloring first thing in the morning?"

"I know it's really cold, I spilled a slushy on myself once..."

"That's nothing compared to getting one in the face!" Kurt insisted. "It feels like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"I said I was sorry..."

"Well, I'd love to see Azimio get a taste of his own medicine, and you're not off the hook until you've felt it yourself, either," Kurt warned. He made sure to grin evilly as he said it; Dave would never know if he was joking or not.

They talked over the rest of the meal, going from school to music to movies. Kurt asked Dave to tell him a little about hockey, and in turn told him how singing in Glee helped him gain self-confidence and be proud of who he was. When the check arrived, both boys reached for their wallets, and then stared at each other for a second.

"I thought the loser of the race had to pay for dinner," Kurt said. Dave shrugged.

"I did sort of tackle you, though. Can't tell who might have won. 'sides, you said I was a gentleman. Doesn't a gentleman pay on the first date?"

"I –" Kurt was speechless for a moment. "So this _was _a date?"

Dave took out a few bills and placed them on the check-tray. "I dunno. You want it to be?"

Kurt hesitated for a second. He couldn't decide if he wanted this evening to be a date or not. "Maybe we should just go Dutch... this time?" he suggested. Dave said nothing for a moment, but then nodded.

"Cool."

-:-

The ride home was awkward again. Kurt began to think that maybe he should have just let Dave pay – it would have made him feel more confident. Dave turned on the radio to cover for the uncomfortable silence, and Aretha Franklin's 'Think' began to blare from the speakers. Kurt laughed.

"Oh, this song always reminds me of Mercedes. This, and 'Respect' of course. She auditioned for Glee with 'Respect.'"

The song was more than half-way through, and ended almost before Kurt finished talking. The radio host was saying, "_Aaaaand that was the wonderful Aretha Franklin, with 'Think'. We're moving on with our Sunday Night Movie Music Special – this hour is, of course, The Blues Brothers. Coming up now, 'Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'. Enjoy it, folks!_"

Immediately the bass-and-trumpets introduction began to play. Kurt couldn't help it; he began to dance a little in his seat. He loved _The Blues Brothers_, and could even comfortably watch it with Finn or his father – a cult classic was a cult classic, after all, and the songs were jazzy and manly enough even for them.

"_Were so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight_," Dan Aykroyd's voice began. "_We would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Illinois' law enforcement community, who have chosen to join us here in the Palace Hotel ballroom at this time. We certainly hope you all enjoy the show, and remember people, that no matter who you are and what you do to live, thrive and survive, there are still some things that make us all the same. You, me, them – everybody, everybody._"

John Belushi began the song in earnest:

_Everybody needs somebody  
__Everybody needs somebody to love  
__Someone to love  
__(someone to love)  
__Sweetheart to miss  
__(sweetheart to miss)  
__Sugar to kiss  
__(sugar to kiss)  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__In__ the morning  
__(__you, you, you)  
__When__ my soul's on fire!  
__(__you, you, you)_

_Sometimes I feel  
__I feel a little sad inside  
__When my baby mistreats me  
__I never, never, never have a place to hide, I need you!_

Kurt continued to dance and clap in his seat as the trumpets sang, and he noticed that Dave was smiling at him amusedly. He even began to tap his hands on the steering wheel as Elwood accompanied Jake on harmonica.

_Sometimes I feel  
__I feel a little sad inside  
__When my baby mistreats me  
__I never, never, never have a place to hide  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__Ohhh, __I need you!_

Elwood took the mic again, "_You know people, when you do find that special somebody, you gotta hold that man, hold that woman; love him, please him, squeeze her, please her. Signify your feelings with every gentle caress. Because it's so important to have that special somebody, to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please!_"

Jake sang the chorus again, and Kurt and Dave both joined in:

_Everybody needs somebody  
__Everybody needs somebody to love__Someone to love  
__Sweetheart to miss  
__Sugar to kiss  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__I need you, you, you  
__In the morning  
__When my soul's on fire  
__When there ain't no-one around  
__I need you, you, you, ohhh  
__I need you!_

The final trumpets and drums rang through the car, and Kurt and Dave grinned at each other as they parked at the Hummels' driveway. Kurt gave Dave's shoulder a squeeze before he got out of the car. Nothing seemed awkward anymore.


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN**: Well! I don't know what timezones you're all at, but here it's already the 6th. With the hiatus over and the Superbowl Episode bearing down on us, I feel the need to cement my AU fic with another chapter, despite updating only two days ago. I hope you like it :) Things are starting to get serious!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Burt Hummel was working on a customer's Ford Mondeo one afternoon about three weeks after Kurt's arm had broken, when a truck drove into the mechanic shop. It was a well-maintained black Toyota Tacoma, which didn't surprise Burt; he saw many of that particular model in Lima. What did surprise him was the car's driver: Dave Karofsky got out of the truck and slowly came up to him. He looked nervous.

Kurt had come home glowing that Sunday night last week, saying that Karofsky – he'd used the name Dave, even – was progressing swiftly in his journey to becoming a better person. Burt didn't pry, but like he'd told Kurt once: he might be dumb, but he wasn't stupid. He knew his son well enough to understand that something deeper was going on between the two boys – the happy smile on Kurt's face had spoken volumes. Still, Burt kept his thoughts to himself, trusting that Kurt would tell him when he was ready. He wondered if maybe the Karofsky boy was ready even before Kurt was.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel." The boy was wringing his hands, jingling his car keys. "I'm Dave Karofsky."

"I remember," Burt said calmly, keeping his voice neutral.

"Um, right. I, uh, I think there's something up with my car. It's been making this weird noise sometimes, and, well – um. Kurt said I should get it checked out. He said it might be the computer. The – the EMC?"

"ECM," Burt corrected automatically. "Kurt with you?"

"No," Karofsky said, "I just dropped him off at your place. He... doesn't know I'm here."

"And why's that?" Burt said conversationally, holding a hand out for Karofsky's car keys. The boy handed them over, following Burt to his car with an uncomfortable expression.

"I just... kinda wanted to talk to you, if that's okay, Mr. Hummel."

"Sure," Burt said as he opened the door on the driver's side of the truck. "About your car, or about Kurt?" he asked lightly as he bent to check the wiring under the steering wheel.

"About – about Kurt," Karofsky confessed.

"I see," Burt came up from the car and called out to a mechanic who was working on a little Fiat Punto across the shop. "Hey Manny, you think you could take a look at the ECM on this Tacoma? I gotta take this customer out back and have a word with him."

"Sure, I'm on it," said the other mechanic, waving a wrench at Burt with his head still buried under the hood of the car. Burt nodded his thanks and gestured for Karofsky to follow him to the little office space that was located in a corner of the shop. The burly boy followed him anxiously. Burt waved at one of the two chairs standing before a desk covered in paperwork and various tools, then opened the mini fridge and glanced in to see if they had anything he could offer Karofsky.

"You want a coke?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Thanks, sir."

Burt tossed him a can and opened one for himself, settling down in the other chair next to Karofsky. He didn't want to intimidate the boy, and so didn't sit behind the desk. "So how're things going with you and Kurt?" he asked lightly, hoping all was well. "I know you've been picking him up in the mornings and getting him home in the afternoons all right. Is anything wrong?"

"No," Karofsky said. "No, it's... everything's cool."

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Just, um..." Karofsky picked at the tab on his coke can, not meeting Burt's gaze. He seemed to be regretting coming over; or maybe he was just working up the nerve to say what it was he'd come to say. "You know how we went to the ice rink on the weekend?"

"Yeah, Kurt said he had a great time. I guess you two are friends now?"

"Um. Well, sort of..."

Burt prompted, "Is there anything... more to it, than friends?"

"There... could be?" Karofsky said, phrasing it as a question. Burt took pity on the boy and leaned in to look at his face.

"Listen, Dave. If you and Kurt want to hang out as friends, I'm all for it. If you two have something... else going on, then that's your business. Kurt's a smart kid, and he'll tell me when he's ready. All you need to know is this –" Burt's tone changed, and the boy finally looked up at him. "If you so much as lay a finger on Kurt when he doesn't want it, you'll wish you'd never even gone to McKinley High. I get the feeling he's already covered for you once – don't let it happen again. You got that?"

"Ye-yes, sir." Dave paled and tried to hide it behind his coke can. His eyebrows furrowed in a frown after a moment. "So, hang on. You'd be ... okay, with me dating Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"If Kurt wants to," Burt said again, his tone light this time. "I've come to terms with Kurt being gay, and I want him to be happy. He can date whoever he wants to. If that's you..." Burt shrugged. "Who knows? Life is weird."

"You got that right," Dave agreed, frowning at his coke. "This doesn't bother you, Mr. Hummel?"

"What, Kurt being gay, or him dating you?"

"Um," Dave flushed a bit. "Both."

"Well, I gotta admit I always wished I could take him to ball games and talk to him about girls," Burt said, throwing his empty coke can across the room and missing the trash bin in the corner. "Instead he's the one giving me advice on how to ask a woman to marry me," he said with a chuckle. "Like I said, life is strange. Sometimes you just gotta take things in stride." He got up and clapped Dave on the shoulder. "As for dating you – I'm sure he can do worse."

"Thanks. I think," Dave muttered, wondering if Burt had just insulted him. He took a last gulp of his own coke and stood up to throw the can into the trash. Burt laughed as it swirled around the rim for a few seconds before dropping neatly into the bin.

"Nice shot," he complemented, and Dave smiled at him. "Come on, let's go see if Manny's found something with the ECM on your truck. Is it yours, or your folks's?" he asked as he led the boy back into the mechanic shop.

"My parents paid for half of it, for my birthday last year and for when I scored the winning goal at the hockey game against Carmel High. But I worked for the other half. Took me like three years to save up enough money."

"Nice," Burt said, nodding approvingly. "How long've you been playing hockey?"

"Since I was about nine," Dave said. "It sucks that I'm off the team now – but I guess it's only fair," he added quickly when Burt gave him a sharp look. "Look, Mr. Hummel, I'm really sorry I broke Kurt's arm. It was an accident – and everything that's happened now's got me to see how stupid I was for bullying him all that time. I think I'm just a little... messed up, when it comes to Kurt." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, aren't we all. Hey, Manny, you find anything?" Burt asked the other mechanic when they reached the truck.

"Yeah, I ran the diagnostics program on the control module," Manny replied, wedged upside-down in the driver's seat with his head under the steering wheel. Dave wondered if he'd ever get to see the mechanic's face. "It was a little off, I gave it a boost back on track." He screwed the panel shut and wriggled out of the car, revealing a mane of dreadlocks and grease-streaked cheeks. "Should work all right now."

"Great, thanks," Dave said. "Umm, can I get my dad to –"

"On me this time," Burt waved him off. "See you around, kid. Be good to Kurt," he warned one last time, pointing a finger at Dave.

"Yes, sir. Um... thanks." Dave got into his truck and backed it out of the shop. He gave Burt one last shy smile through the window before he drove out.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur of schoolwork, Glee club rehearsals, and the occasional bout of flirtation exchanged between Kurt and Dave. Kurt had a moment's panic when Dave called his name – his first name – across the cafeteria one day, and then threw something at him. But the projectile had been well-aimed, and not meant to cause harm: Kurt caught it with ease, and waited with pink cheeks until Dave had left the cafeteria to open his hands and see what it was.

Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, with whom he'd been eating lunch, all gaped at him, and then craned their necks to see what it was that Dave had thrown.

It was an eraser, about two inches long, in the shape of a musical note. Kurt had to laugh; no-one quite knew that he and Dave were becoming more than friends, but speculations were bound to fly now. He wondered if this meant that Dave was all right with other people knowing, or if he just liked to keep them guessing.

"Kurt, baby," Mercedes said slowly. "Tell me that wasn't just Karofsky who gave you an eraser shaped like a music note?"

"It's a token of affection," Tina said with a dreamy sigh.

"Are you two like, dating now or something?" Artie asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't be ridiculous, Artie," Mercedes said, her eyes narrowed at Kurt. "Kurt wouldn't date that douchebag after all he did to him."

"Mercedes, Dave has been making a big effort to change ever since my arm broke," Kurt said, slipping the eraser into his pocket and keeping his eyes on his lunch. "Don't assume you know him so well. He's nice to me now."

"So you _are_ dating?" Tina asked, while Mercedes mouthed '_Dave?_' "Since when is Karofsky gay anyway?"

"He isn't," Kurt said, quite convincingly in his opinion, "and we're not. We just... hang out occasionally. It's inevitable, when he's my personal driver."

'Occasionally' was actually quite true: besides their daily drive to and from school, Kurt and Dave had had little contact in the week since their almost-date at the ice rink on Sunday. But Friday was fast approaching, and Kurt had the feeling that he would be putting on ice-skates this weekend.

-:-

His feeling was correct. Dave texted him that Sunday afternoon inviting him to the ice rink again, and the next Sunday as well. They didn't stay together the entire time, skating apart and practicing their hockey and figure-skating at opposite ends of the rink. But towards the end of both evenings, they reenacted the race of the first Sunday, neither of them winning and ending up sprawled laughing on the ice together. Kurt felt himself falling slowly, inevitably, in love.

They had pizza on the first Sunday, but on the second weekend Kurt managed to convince Dave to have dinner at the café he'd originally intended but had been talked out of by his father. It was a jazzy, artsy place, with patches of red and green lights and a stage at one end, where a live band played on some nights. They sat at a table near the wall, and Kurt saw with a little leap in his heart that the mosaic flower patterns on the walls were daisies – like the flowers Dave had given him, what seemed so long ago. Dave didn't seem to notice.

They ordered nachos and sandwiches, and Dave made Kurt promise that he'd let him pay this time. Kurt agreed, finally allowing himself to feel that they truly were dating. He vowed to ask Dave if he could tell people about them, but in the bohemian atmosphere of the café he was suddenly shy. Dave was similarly quiet, until they finished their meal and he looked at the deserts menu.

"Aww, man, they have deep-fried bananas here! I'm getting those."

"I think I'll have the chocolate soufflé," Kurt said in turn, and the waitress took their orders and menus, winking at Kurt as she left. Dave laughed at the shocked expression on Kurt's face.

"Dude, the waitress is totally into you," he said, apparently finding it highly amusing.

Kurt brushed an invisible speck of dust from his shirt to regain his composure. "Well, I'm unavailable. She shouldn't waste her time."

"'Cause you're gay," Dave said, phrasing it like a statement rather than a question. Kurt felt a flush of pride at hearing Dave saying the word loudly and openly; counseling sessions with Miss Pillsbury were evidently helping, as was hanging out – going out? – with him.

"Because I'm... _unavailable_," Kurt said again, looking seriously at Dave. "Dave, we are dating now, aren't we?"

"I guess, if you wanna make it official," Dave shrugged. He was pretending to sound casual, Kurt knew, but really he was nervous. The atmosphere of the café was putting him on edge, maybe making him feel like Kurt was pushing too quickly?

"You're the one who insisted on paying tonight," he pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Dave saying, relaxing into his chair with a little self-deprecating smile. "I'm sort of sending you all the signals, huh? Guess I do want it to be official."

"What about at school?" Kurt asked as the waitress returned with their deserts. He broke his soufflé open with the long-handled spoon, leaning in to inhale the delicious scent of dark, melted chocolate. There was probably brandy in there, too. He let it cool for a few seconds, scooping up a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream in the meantime.

"Uh... what?" Dave had been staring at Kurt's mouth as he licked the ice-cream, and Kurt almost laughed. "School, yeah. Um. I don't now about that yet." He cut into his deep-fried banana, the batter crisp and golden and the maple syrup surrounding it a deep orange. "Would you be totally offended if I asked to keep this... on the low, for a while? I've still gotta work my head around it."

Kurt took a bite of his soufflé, relishing the rich taste as he thought about it. "All right – but only for so long, Dave. I'm not into the habit of hiding who I am or what I do from the people I love."

"I get that," Dave nodded, "but I still have to get used to this, okay?"

"All right, I can respect that." Kurt smiled. Dave smiled back at him, then turned to look at the stage, where a band was beginning to set up.

"I wonder what they play?" he said, as the keyboardist sat at his synthesizer and played a few bars. The guitarist, too, was tuning up, and soon the vocalist stepped up to the mic.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
__I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
__I don't have much money but, boy if I did  
__I'd buy a big house where we both could live._"

Kurt sighed slightly. Elton John was of course classic, and so, so romantic. Dave seemed to feel it, too, looking shyly at Kurt over his desert. Kurt smiled and offered his hand under the table. Dave took it.

"_If I was a sculptor... but then again, no  
__Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
__I know it's not much b__ut it's the best I can do  
__My gift is my song – and this one's for you_."

Dave's hand tightened around Kurt's under the table, his thumb stroking the back of Kurt's hand.

"_And you can tell everybody  
__This is your song  
__It may be quite simple, but  
__Now__ that it's done_

_"I hope you don't mind  
__I hope you don't mind  
__That__ I put down in words  
__How wonderful life is  
__While you're in the world._"

They finished their deserts and sat listening to the song, hands clasped.

"_I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss  
__Well a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
__But the sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song  
__It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
__You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
__Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
__Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

"_And you can tell everybody  
__This is your song  
__It may be quite simple, but  
__Now that it's done_

"_I hope you don't mind  
__I hope you don't mind  
__That I put down in words...  
__How wonderful life is...  
__While you're in the world._"

-:-

They drove to Kurt's house after that, the song echoing in their minds. Dave seemed to take the dating thing quite seriously, after having paid the check; he even walked Kurt to the door of his house. They stood facing each other in silence, and then Dave reached out. He took Kurt's face in one hand, tilting it up.

_Is he finally going to kiss me?_ Kurt thought, surprising himself at how much he wanted it to happen. But Dave didn't lean down.

"I can never remember either," he said, making Kurt blink in confusion. "Your eyes," Dave clarified, "I keep forgetting if they're green or blue."

"It... usually depends on what I'm wearing," Kurt said in a small voice. Dave nodded.

"Got it," he said, putting his other hand on Kurt's face as well. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead softly. "Good night, Kurt." He turned and walked back to his truck, driving off and leaving Kurt standing at his doorway with a little storm in his heart for the second time in less than a month.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **'Your Song' is © of Elton John.


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN**: thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys have no idea how much it makes my day to see all the alerts in my inbox :D This chapter is where the whole fic started, and where the romance finally begins to manifest. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Dave was waiting for him by his locker after Glee club, as per usual in the past five weeks. Kurt was having less and less trouble performing daily tasks (getting dressed was had initially been difficult with his arm in the cast, but he'd managed to work around it. Don't even get him started on how hard it was to maintain his skincare regimen and style his hair one-handed, though) but he still couldn't drive, and as their school workload became heavier toward midterms, so did Kurt's schoolbag.

Glee had been hell that day, everyone fighting over the song-list for Sectionals, Rachel and Santana erupting into a catfight that even Puck had deemed too intense, and Mr. Shuester had sent them all home in despair. Kurt was looking forward to the ride home with Dave; he'd calmed down somewhat after the forehead-kiss on the previous Sunday night, and kept reminding himself not to expect anything to happen at school. Things weren't awkward between them, but they weren't progressing much either. He texted Blaine about it occasionally – the Dalton Academy student was the only person who knew that he and Dave were dating. Blaine advised Kurt to be patient.

"Hey." Dave pushed off the lockers with his shoulder, holding out one large hand. Kurt obediently handed over his bookbag, trying not to wince as the larger boy threw it over his back, no doubt buckling the fine leather strap. Dave's own backpack was slung over his other shoulder, and Kurt could hear the clinking of his car keys in the pocket of his jacket.

He opened his locker to take out his own coat, humming a song that was stuck in his head as he did so. He closed the door of the locker, then let his head fall against the tin surface, sighing. Dave raised an eyebrow at him. "You all right?"

Kurt straightened and rubbed his temple with two fingers. "Fine, yes. I just have an earworm." He started down the hall towards the parking lot, Dave following behind.

"Dude, that's gross."

Kurt looked back at the jock, confused for a moment, before he realized that Dave must not know the meaning of the term. "Oh, no," he laughed, "Dave, an earworm is when you have a song stuck in your head."

"Oh." Dave took the lead once they were in the parking lot, even going so far as to open the passenger door of his truck for Kurt. Kurt filed the romantic gesture into his 'Dave is almost ready' cabinet in his head. "I hate it when that happens," Dave said, putting the truck into gear and backing out of the parking space. "Happened to me yesterday, actually. Some song on TV, it's been stuck in my head since then."

"Oh? What song?"

"I dunno," Dave shrugged, pulling onto the road outside the school. "Some Disney princess song, I don't remember which movie it was from."

"I love Disney songs," Kurt gushed. "Alan Menken and Howard Ashman's work on _The Little Mermaid_ completely revived the 90s' Disney films, paving the way for a renaissance and reworking the almost-dead format of animation to resemble Broadway musicals on the silver screen! My favorite is _Beauty and the Beast_. I played Chip once, in the sixth grade, at my school's production."

Dave huffed in amusement. "Of course you did."

"You're surprised?" Kurt almost felt like sticking his tongue out at his secret almost-boyfriend.

"No," Dave laughed, "it totally suits you. I'll bet you cried when the beast died."

"Actually, I waited until he came back to life and turned into a human again and married Belle and everyone lived happily ever after to cry tears of happiness."

They drove on in silence for a few minutes. Kurt was finally free of his previous earworm, humming 'Be Our Guest' instead. He was pleasantly surprised to hear Dave's lower humming joining his halfway through the song, and even more pleased to see Dave smiling as Kurt sang the last chorus. They pulled into the driveway of the Hummel residence, and Kurt sighed happily.

"Nothing like a good Disney song to get rid of an earworm," he said as he leaned back between the seats to retrieve his bookbag. He opened the door and stepped out, smiling at Dave through the open window. "Thanks for the ride, as usual."

"Seeya tomorrow morning," Dave replied. "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned back from the doorway to look back at the truck expectantly. "Yes?"

"The song was from _Hercules_, I think," Dave shouted through the window, then rolled it up and drove off. Kurt grinned as he opened the door. Now he had to go find the movie soundtrack listen to it on repeat.

* * *

Kurt worked up the nerve for what he wanted to do during the ride to school the next morning. Dave was not exactly a morning person, but the closer they got to school and the more coffee he gulped from his thermos, the more human he seemed to become. Still, Kurt waited until they'd parked and were passing the bleachers around the football field to say, "You know, Dave, there are two ways to get rid of an earworm."

"Huh?"

"That Disney song you have stuck in your head," Kurt said, stopping to lean on the side beams of the bleachers, in a patch of early morning sunshine. "There are two ways to get it out. Either listen to a different song, or sing the song you have stuck in your head, yourself."

"I don't have my iPod here, though," Dave said, seeming to seriously consider Kurt's advice. "And I don't remember the song well enough – I'm definitely not going to sing it, anyway. It's the girl's song."

"I'll take care of that," Kurt smiled, and leaned down to pick a daisy from the patch of grass that was peeking out from behind the bleachers. Dave's eyes followed Kurt's hand as he held the flower, not missing its significance.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment..._"

Dave's eyes widened and he shot Kurt a look that seemed to say, 'Don't you dare!' Kurt turned away and kept singing before he lost his nerve.

"_I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation..._"

As if on queue, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana's heads appeared over the tops of the bleachers. Kurt threw the flower in the air and stepped up onto one of the bleacher's beams.

"_That's ancient history; been there, done that!_"

"_Who d'ya think you're kidding?_" sang the girls, grinning down at Kurt and Dave,  
"_H__e's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you –_"

"_Oh noooo..._" Kurt climbed the bleachers towards the girls, who continued:

"_Boy, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._"

"_Ohhh. No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no._" Kurt shook his head.

The girls clustered around him, cajoling,  
"_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh?_"

Kurt huffed. "_It's too cliché; I won't say I'm in love._"

"_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo,_" the girls shrugged at one another as Kurt stood up, walking down the bleachers. "_Oo-oo-ooh._"

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out..._" Kurt thought of the first ice-rink date, and the previous Sunday when the band had played 'Your Song' at the café.  
"_My head is screaming 'get a grip, boy –  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out', ohhh..._"

The girls grouped around Kurt again.  
"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grownup  
When you gonna own up that you got – got – got it bad?_"

Together Brittany and Santana hoisted Quinn up, where she threw her arms into the air. Kurt turned away from the impressive display, skipping down the bleachers two at a time.

"_Ohhh. No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no –_" Kurt's foot slipped on the last bench, and he stumbled forward; Dave, who until now had been standing still as a statue at the bottom of the bleachers, held out his hand just in time to catch Kurt falling. Kurt looked up at Dave's open face, which after a month of getting to know much more closely, he had to admit wasn't quite so horrible; meanwhile, the girls grinned at the top of the bleachers:

"_Give up, give in._"  
"_Check the grin, you're in love,_" Santana sang smugly.

Kurt pulled his hand away from Dave's and turned away.

"_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in looo-ooo-ooove!_"

"_You're doing flips, read our lips: you're in love!_" sang the girls.  
"_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo._"

"_You're way off base, I won't say it,_" Kurt insisted; the girls shook their heads, mocking:

"_He won't say in love!_"

"_Get off my case, I won't say it!_" Kurt snarled, sitting down at the edge of the bleachers with his arms crossed over his chest. The girls lined themselves on the bench above him.

"_Boy don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love..._"

Quinn picked up the discarded daisy and passed it along the girls. Brittany placed it on the front bench just as Kurt put his hand down on it. He picked it up and smiled at it.

"_Ohhhh... at least out loud  
I won't say I'm in... love..._"

"_Shoo-doo, shoo-doo_,_ shoo-doo_,_ shoo-doo_," the girls chorused as Kurt continued to smile at the flower.  
"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, haaa..._"

Kurt looked up from the flower to Dave's face as the girls finished singing. The other boy was looking at him silently, with a mixture of affection and mortification on his face. He glanced at the three Cheerios sitting on the bleachers behind Kurt, and in the end embarrassment won out. He turned and ran into the school, leaving Kurt behind, disappointed.

"Hummel!"

Kurt jumped at the megaphone-enhanced sound of Sue Sylvester's voice. She was glaring at him from the field, where most of the Cheerios were going through some routines before school began. "Yes, Miss Sylvester?"

"You wanna sing love songs to your boyfriend, you do it without my top three Cheerios," Coach Sylvester shouted through the megaphone, and Kurt winced. The cat was out of the bag now, or would be by lunch at least. The Cheerios were notorious gossips, and the grapevine led directly from them to the jocks, and then down to the entire school.

"I like that song," Brittany told Kurt as she, Quinn and Santana skipped down the bleachers to join their fellow cheerleaders in practice. "It's too bad you're not in love."

"No, Brittany, the song is – never mind," Kurt amended, not feeling up to explaining the concept of denial to Brittany. He stopped Quinn on her way past him. "Quinn, I'd appreciate it if you could ask the Cheerios not to spread the word too quickly..."

Quinn looked at him with her eyes narrowed for a moment. "I can't promise anything," she said at last, "and I'm not so sure I want to. Are you sure about this, Kurt? I mean, you and Karofsky?"

"It just sort of happened, Quinn," Kurt admitted. "I like him, and he likes me – but he's not ready for everyone to know yet. Please, Quinn... hold them off? Just for a while?" When Quinn remained stony-faced, Kurt added, "I'll get you a bottle of that Italian moisturizer I mentioned yesterday..."

Quinn's lip twitched into an almost-smile. "All right," she nodded. "I'll try."

-:-

Dave avoided Kurt all through the day, and Kurt walked the hallways in fear of people pointing or asking about them. But it seemed that Quinn still had enough standing with the cheerleading squad: not a single whisper sounded specifically targeted towards himself or Dave. He felt a bit bad for basically outing Dave in public, but he was honestly beginning to get frustrated with the other boy's fears.

He allowed schoolwork to distract him, pointedly ignoring Brittany and Santana's remarks about love and Mercedes's questioning glances. He found a note stuck in his locker door after lunch, and recognized Dave's untidy scrawl with a relieved sigh.

_**Kurt  
I'm won't say I'm in love, but at least you got that song out of my head.  
sorry I freaked and ran away. I was just sorta embarrassed...  
still nervous about dating you. don't wanna screw things up.  
will talk about it with ms pillsbury.  
gonna work through it, promise!  
seeya after school.  
-Dave**_

A single daisy was folded into the note. Kurt felt his heart swell with joy. Dave really was trying. Maybe the song hadn't been too much – maybe it had been exactly the right push. He folded the note and put it in his pocket, reaching into his locker to take out a few books. He'd just closed it and turned back towards his next class when he heard his father's voice in the hallway.

"Hey, Kurt!"

He spun around, instantly worried. "Dad, is something wrong?"

"No!" Burt was grinning, and Kurt suddenly noticed that Carole was running down the hall with him. "No, everything's great. Where's Finn?"

"Mom?" As though summoned by the mention of his name, Finn appeared on Kurt's other side. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Finn!" Carole ran forward and hugged her son. "Burt just asked me to marry him!"

Finn and Kurt both looked at their parents in surprise as Burt and Carole grinned at them. Kurt was the first to recover.

"Oh my god!" he squealed, quite uncaring that he was being annoyingly, stereotypically, femininely gay. "Oh my god, yes, yes! Let me see, let me see!" He grabbed for Carole's hand, admiring the ring his father had apparently gone out and bought without him. He didn't even feel left out of the decision; he'd given his father his blessing weeks ago in any case, and the ring was beautiful. Kurt was proud of his dad.

"That's... that's awesome!" Finn looked truly happy too, reaching to hug his mother again, and then after a single moment's hesitation, Burt as well.

"Yeah, we even booked a hall already, it's next Friday. Now all we need is a wedding planner..." Burt looked at his son with a little smile.

"Ooh, ooh, let me, let me!" Kurt jumped up and down again, taking the challenge and letting his inner interior designer come to the surface. "I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme –" he continued to ramble on quite uninhibited by his just-expanded family, until Carole said meaningfully,

"We also couldn't find a band on such short notice."

"Well, we could take care of that," Finn suggested, and Kurt squealed again and clapped.

"Yes, yes, that's perfect –" he clasped his hands together in front of his face with a joyful expression. "You're having a Glee wedding!"

The four of them continued down the hall towards Finn and Kurt's next classes, discussing the wedding happily.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **'I Won't Say I'm In Love' is © of Disney, Alan Menken and David Zippel.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN**: here we are, guys... you'll like this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Carole and Burt's wedding went off without a hitch. The entire Glee club attended, and their performance of Bruno Mars' 'Marry You' got everyone pumped. Even Carole and Burt themselves danced down the aisle. Kurt had been so busy with the preparations the entire previous week that he hadn't even requested a solo in the song, content to sing back-up vocals and let everyone else shine for a bit. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be able to sing without bursting into tears of joy, anyway.

The ceremony was beautiful, as was the reception. Finn singing 'Just the Way You Are' and dedicating it partially to Kurt was unexpected, but extremely touching. He was glad to have gotten his cast off the previous day, which allowed him to dance with practically everybody, including Finn, Carole, his dad, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Brittany; he even spun Artie around a couple of times. He only wished that Dave would have come – but his secret boyfriend had declined the invitation, preferring to let Kurt enjoy his father's big day without worrying about him sitting alone or being asked what relation he was to the family.

Dave had stopped by the mechanic shop on the way home with Kurt, though, to personally congratulate Burt. Kurt had been surprised when Dave suggested it, and even more surprised that Dave had known the way to the mechanic shop without being given directions. The familiar way with which he addressed Burt also made Kurt suspicious; he called him 'Mr. Hummel' and 'sir' but there was still something a little odd about the not-at-all-nervous way Dave talked and acted around his father.

Burt had thanked Dave and clapped him on the back, commenting on his truck and sending them off with a wink that Kurt had not understood one bit. He couldn't give it much thought, though, not with all the preparations he'd had to make before the wedding. He had to coordinate the decorations, the catering, the fitting for everyone's clothes – by the time the wedding was over, Kurt was a tired mess, but a very proud, happy tired mess.

The new family passed their first weekend together in the former-Hummel house, getting down and dirty with redecorations and creating the new Hummel-Hudson home. Many of the wedding gifts had been household items or gift-certificates for various shops, and within two days Finn had a beautiful, fully-equipped, very manly (Kurt had dragged Finn to half the shops so he could choose the décor himself without Kurt's influence being too strong) bedroom all for himself.

Monday morning gave the new stepbrothers a bit of an awkward moment when Dave arrived to pick Kurt up. Finn argued that Kurt didn't need Karofsky to help him any longer now that his cast was off, and that he could drive Kurt to and from school now if he did still need help. Kurt saw the hurt on Dave's face as they stood at the curb next to his truck, but couldn't tell Finn the real reason for Dave wanting to spend time with him without outing Dave in front of Finn.

In the end Carole settled the debate by saying that Dave was already there, so he might as well drive Kurt and Finn both to school, and that they'd rearrange things to suit all the boys better in the afternoon, when they wouldn't be late for school.

The ride was awkward, Kurt and Dave being unable to act as affectionately as they might when alone, and Finn glaring holes into both their skulls from the back seat.

"So, um," Dave said at last, after a ringing silence that lasted several streets. "Congrats, you guys, on your parents getting married."

"Thank you, Dave," Kurt said, then cleared his throat pointedly.

"Yeah, thanks," Finn said reluctantly. Then he continued, not a little aggressively: "So what's the deal with you and Kurt, Karofsky?"

Kurt froze in the front seat, looking sideways at Dave's profile. Dave didn't look at him, but he shook his head minutely; he still wasn't ready. Kurt sighed, then turned around to glare at Finn. "Dave and I are friends, Finn, and I'd appreciate it if you would back off of him. Have you failed to notice that no-one in Glee club has gotten slushied or thrown in dumpsters in the past six weeks? Ever since Dave started helping me, he's become a much better person, and once he stopped picking on us, so did everyone else. In fact we've been left alone for a long time – you remember what it's like to finally understand how hurtful bullying is? You used to slushy us yourself, once, before you moved to the receiving end. You know better now, and so does Dave. So _back_. _Off_."

He turned back to face the road, huffing. Dave was shaking a little bit in the driver's seat next to him, and Kurt smiled slightly when he realized it was with laughter. He caught Finn's expression in the rear-view mirror and had to stifle a snort of laughter himself; his new stepbrother was gaping at the pair of them, completely speechless.

They continued to drive in silence, and Finn bolted from the truck the moment Dave parked it in the school lot. Kurt finally allowed his laughter to escape, curling down in the seat and clutching his stomach. Dave had turned in his seat and was sitting there watching him with a little smirk playing about his lips.

"Thanks for standing up for me," he said a minute later, when Kurt had finally stopped giggling. "That was really awesome how you got all mad at him."

"Well, I won't be able to do it every time," Kurt warned, suddenly sober. "Sooner or later, Finn will realize that we're dating. We live together, and I know he can be a little slow, but he'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah, I know," Dave said, running a hand over the back of his neck. "Can we worry about that after school?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "I'll meet you here, okay? We can ditch Finn and let him fend for himself, after his atrocious behavior this morning." He grinned at Dave, who grinned back.

* * *

That afternoon Kurt sprinted out of the choir room as soon as Glee club was over, shamelessly ignoring Finn's perplexed look. He met Dave at his truck in the parking lot and jumped into the passenger seat, urging Dave to "Go, go, go!"

They drove off laughing, Kurt wondering what Finn would say once he got home while the scenery swept by. He was still lost in thought when they entered his neighborhood, and was therefore startled when the truck jerked to a squealing halt; Dave had hit the breaks hard, cursing as a stray dog ran across the street. Kurt steadied himself against the dashboard, breathing deeply and catching the smell of old coffee. Dave's thermos had been tossed out of its holder on the dash, and the dregs of his morning coffee had spilled over the sleeve of his letterman jacket. "Oh dear," Kurt said.

"Damn thing couldn't have used a crosswalk," Dave continued to fume as he started driving again. "What is it?" he asked Kurt. Kurt mutely plucked at the sleeve of his jacket, where a brown stain was slowly darkening on the cream-colored leather.

"Aw, crap!" Dave banged his fist on the steering wheel, his good mood ruined. "Fuck, great, anything else gonna happen today? First Hudson gets all up in my face, then we get a pop quiz in World Lit., I pulled a muscle at the gym, I nearly ran over a dog, and now this. Great. Just fucking great."

They arrived at Kurt's house then, and Kurt bit his lip as Dave threw the car into park and slumped in his seat, glaring at his jacket sleeve. Kurt picked up his bag and opened the truck's door. "Come on, I'll clean it up for you."

Dave looked up sullenly at him. "Why?"

"Because it's going to cost a bundle, and take a week, to get treated at the dry cleaners'. And because I know how to get food stains out of leather just as well as they do," Kurt replied haughtily. "Now, are you coming or not?" Without waiting for an answer, Kurt turned on his heel and strode up to the front door of his house. He smiled slightly when he heard the engine of the truck switch off and the sounds of Dave scrambling out. He left the door open and hung his coat in the hallway. He nearly laughed out loud when he heard Dave carefully wiping his feet on the 'welcome' mat and hesitantly stepping inside. "In here," he called from the kitchen.

He was rummaging through the cabinets for a stainless steel bowl and a bottle of club soda when Dave found his way to the kitchen, looking around curiously. Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking: _this doesn't look like a gay kitchen._ He huffed in amusement and held his hand out for the jacket.

Dave just looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Well," Kurt rolled his eyes and gestured vaguely with his hand. "Take it off."

Dave quirked an eyebrow at him, slowly removing the jacket. "Don't I at least get dinner before I take my clothes off?" he joked.

Kurt laughed, taking the heavy jacket and opening the bottle of soda. "That sounds like something I would say. I think I might be rubbing off on you." He turned on the coffee machine before sprinkling soda onto the stained jacket sleeve. "Besides, we've already had dinner like three times now; don't you think it's about time you at least came over? It's too early to eat, but I can offer you a latte if you like."

"Coffee would be great," Dave said, seating himself at the small kitchen table with a sigh and flicking on the radio that was perched on a nearby cabinet. Roxette's 'Listen to Your Heart' was playing, and Kurt blushed slightly as he left the jacket in the bowl on the counter, pulling out two ceramic mugs from the cabinet and milk from the fridge.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah.  
__You've built a love, but that love falls apart  
__Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Kurt glanced at Dave from the corner of his eye as he scooped fine Brazilian coffee into the machine. He'd ordered it last week and had yet to try it – it smelled divine.

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you.  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do.  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why,  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye._

"Foam?" Kurt asked loudly over Marie Fredriksson's gorgeous voice, beginning to steam the milk.

"No foam," Dave said, seeming unconcerned by the romantic song playing on the radio. "And two sugars, please."

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
__The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah.  
__They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems,  
__The feeling of belonging to your dreams..._

Kurt adjusted the steam nozzle while the coffee dripped down into their mugs. He held the milk pot one handedly while spooning sugar with the other; one spoon into his own, two for Dave. It was so good to have the use of both his hands again!

_Listen to your heart  
__When he's calling for you.  
__Listen to your heart  
__There's nothing else you can do.  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why,  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before you tell him goodbye._

Kurt swirled the milk expertly when it was hot enough, pouring for himself first and scooping the foam into his mug, then tapping the pot on the counter to dislodge any left over. Still a little layer of foam made it into the second mug when he poured for Dave, and Kurt automatically moved the stream of milk across the middle of the cup to make a little heart shape like they did in cafés.

_And there are voices  
__That want to be heard.  
__So much to mention  
__But you can't find the words.  
__The scent of magic  
__The beauty that's been  
__When love was wilder than the wind..._

"There," Kurt said, bringing the two mugs to the table and handing Dave his, only then realizing what he'd done with the milk. His cheeks colored and he flew back to the counter, taking his time to search for the cinnamon jar in the herb rack.

_Listen to your heart  
__(take a listen to it)  
__When he's calling for you.  
__Listen to your heart  
__(take a listen to it)  
__There's nothing else you can do.  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why,  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before, oooohh..._

Dave was still looking incredulously at his coffee when Kurt returned to the table, bringing his coffee mug up to his face to hide his still-red cheeks. "I, um. It'll take a while for the jacket, so enjoy it. Uh, the coffee, I mean. It's supposed to be really good. Brazilian," he babbled. "It's the first time I've used it, so tell me what you think." _Shutting up now_, he thought, taking a sip.

_Listen to your heart  
__(take a listen to it)  
__When he's calling for you.  
__Listen to your heart  
__(take a listen to it)  
__There's nothing else you can do.  
__I don't know where you're going  
__And I don't know why,  
__But listen to your heart  
__Before ... you tell him goodbye._

The rich aromas of coffee and cinnamon calmed Kurt somewhat as the song ended, the hot velvety brew warming him up from the inside. He closed his eyes as he drank again, feeling his rattled nerves settle. There was very little a cup of premium coffee couldn't solve. It really was superb – Dave seemed to agree, if the appreciative sounds he was making were anything to judge by. Kurt's face colored again when the other boy gave a quiet moan, draining his cup with a little slurping sound at the end. Kurt's eyes shot open to see Dave setting his mug down and looking a little sheepish.

"That really was good coffee," he said, his eyes on the empty cup. Kurt blinked, not even recognizing the next song on the radio in his shock.

"You – you drank it all, so fast? It was boiling hot!"

Dave looked up and gave him a crooked smile. "I like it hot."

"Oh, Gaga help me." Kurt took another fortifying gulp of his own coffee as his imagination when into overdrive. He abandoned the mug on the table and moved to check on the jacket, trying not to watch the way Dave was licking his lips. The stain had been fresh, so the soda had worked more quickly than Kurt had anticipated – the leather sleeve was already clean. "I'll just go down and hang this to dry in the bathroom," he said, escaping towards the staircase leading down to his room.

"Go down?" Dave got up from the kitchen table and followed him curiously to the stairs.

"Yes – I live in the basement." Kurt wanted to slap himself for how stupid that came out sounding. "I mean, it's the biggest room in the house, and I have all the privacy I want, and a bathroom to myself... even if it includes the washing machine and dryer. I do all the laundry anyway." There he went again, saying stupid things. He rushed past his bed into the en-suite bathroom, burying his flaming red face in the jacket as he closed the door. The sleeve still smelled of club soda, but the inner lining was soaked through with the warmer, more pleasant smells of sweat, leather and cologne. _Oh god,_ Kurt thought, _I did not just smell Dave Karofsky's jacket, did I?_

_Yes, you did_, said his traitorous brain, and Kurt gave in, leaning down to smell it again. **Hugo Boss**, if he wasn't mistaken. He sighed, reaching for a hanger, and arranged the red-and-cream jacket on the rod of his shower curtain to dry. He turned on the bathroom's ventilation and tried to steady his shaking hands as he went out into his bedroom.

But it was no use – the shaking returned full force when he saw Dave sitting on his bed. He'd removed his flannel button-down and remained in only jeans and a short-sleeved T-shirt; Kurt could see the muscles in his chest and arms clearly defined underneath the thin cotton. He swallowed hard, thinking, _That's not flab._

"Well!" he couldn't stop himself saying, impressed. "You've gotten fit, haven't you." It didn't come out a question; Kurt thought it actually sounded a bit like a compliment.

Dave looked at him steadily. "I'm still suspended from the school teams, but Coaches Bieste and Daner said I could come back next season if I stayed in shape. What do you think I've been doing all this time when you're at your glee club? I've been at the gym almost every day for the past two months, except for when I'm at counseling with Miss Pillsbury. Not so chubby anymore, am I?" He tried to throw his head back in imitation of Kurt's superior manner, but apparently his neck was stiff, and he ended up flinching. "Goddamn stupid pulled muscle," he muttered, rubbing at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Here, let me..." Kurt unconsciously stepped forward. Dave hesitated only for a second before half-turning on the bed, sitting with his back to Kurt. Kurt slowly knelt on the mattress behind him, swallowing hard again as he put his hands on Dave's shoulders. "God, you're tense. Have you really been working out that hard? You could hurt yourself if you keep it up this way..." He balled up a fist and pressed down into a knot on Dave's upper back, right where the shoulder muscles led up to the neck on his left side. Dave groaned.

Kurt nearly jumped back at the sound, but then he decided he liked it and might as well push onward. He'd learned several deep-tissue massage techniques last year, mostly so he could help his father relax after rough weeks at the shop. An hour of good, hard massaging usually left Burt Hummel so relaxed he didn't even mind watching musicals or soaps with Kurt. Kurt had no intention of applying the same effort on Dave Karofsky, but at the same time he just wanted to touch the other boy. There was no doubt that the hard work at the gym had paid off: Dave practically embodied Kurt's definition of attractive now.

"Oh, _god_, that's good," Dave moaned again, and Kurt felt a spark of pleasure shoot through him at the praise. "Fuck, yeah, right there..."

"Here?" he murmured softly, moving to rub along Dave's shoulders. He inched forward on his knees until he could feel the heat of Dave's back all through his thighs and stomach. Kurt had noticed recently that bigger boys seemed to fairly radiate heat, while his slim frame and thin limbs made him more susceptible to cold. Here in his cool Dior-grey basement, Kurt couldn't help but be drawn to that heat. He thought his cheeks might never return to their normal porcelain-pale color, he was blushing so hard – but then Dave made that noise again, something choked between a sigh and a moan as Kurt worked the knots in his back, and Kurt couldn't quite care about his complexion anymore.

He laid a hand on Dave's shoulder to steady himself, and then gasped as the other boy covered his fingers with his own. Dave's hand was large, covering Kurt's delicate digits entirely; then it tightened around Kurt's wrist and _pulled_. Dave turned around so that Kurt fell into his lap with another gasp, looking up into his intense hazel eyes. Kurt only had a second's warning before Dave leaned down to kiss him – but still it was a warning: time enough for Kurt to turn away, to get up, to flee.

But Kurt didn't want to run. He wanted that second kiss just as much as Dave did; had wanted it so badly since their first almost-date at the ice-rink. He'd also been on the verge of arousal ever since he'd watched Dave licking that bit of milk foam from his upper lip after draining the coffee earlier. All these things passed through Kurt's mind in a brief nanosecond, and then Dave's lips were on his.

Dave tasted and smelled of coffee; good, premium-quality Brazilian coffee, and Kurt was suddenly immensely grateful that he'd made Dave that cup with a heart in the milk foam. Their previous kiss – their first and only, until now – had tasted like greasy cafeteria pizza: not a taste Kurt had enjoyed.

_This_ was how a kiss should be: slow and gentle and tasting of coffee and cinnamon on his tongue. The cinnamon was from his own coffee, Kurt realized, which meant that their mouths were still closed. He tentatively opened his mouth, running his tongue along the seam of Dave's lips. The bigger boy made another of those almost-whimpering sounds like before, opening his mouth and letting Kurt explore.

And explore they did.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 'Listen to Your Heart' is © of Roxette.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AN**: Well! It seems like you guys certainly liked that :D Sorry to keep you waiting so long... I hope you like how I resolved our favorite boys' first make-out session.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

By the time they pulled apart, Kurt was sure that Dave's mouth tasted like cinnamon just as much as his did. His lips felt bruised, even though Dave had been gentle, so much gentler than the first time. Kurt started to reach up to feel his lips, but Dave beat him there, running his fingertips over Kurt's plumped bottom lip with a barely-there touch that sent shivers down his spine. Dave seemed to misinterpret the reaction, for he snatched his hand away and asked, low, "Did I – am I scaring you?"

"No," Kurt whispered, reaching out to fist a handful of Dave's shirt. "I just – I don't know," he admitted. "The sounds you were making – I don't know what you were doing to me but –"

Dave breathed a huff of laughter against Kurt's ear, leaning down to whisper, "Was I turning you on, Kurt?"

"Oh –" Kurt's other hand flew to the back of Dave's neck as Dave leaned in further, pressing a kiss to the soft skin below Kurt's ear. "...yes."

Kurt would have gladly stayed just the way they were, him laid over Dave's knees with the other boy kissing his neck, but apparently Dave had different ideas. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and picked him up, turning around to deposit him properly in the middle of the bed. Kurt gasped as the jock settled himself on top of him, supporting his weight on his knees and elbows and still kissing his neck. "I think you want this," Dave said gruffly in his ear, "but if you don't – if you want me to stop – don't be scared to say so."

Kurt kept his hand on the back of Dave's neck while the other went to a broad shoulder, needing to anchor himself to something lest he float away. He did want it. The heat of Dave's body draped over his was making him dizzy, and the way he was kissing his jaw, little nips and the scrape of five-o'clock shadow against the sensitive skin of his neck – Kurt didn't think he could speak if he wanted to. He settled for making the same noises Dave had made earlier – gasps and moans usually meant he was doing okay, right?

Dave seemed to need a more verbal response, though, for he pulled back and held Kurt's face gently with one hand. "You still here, Kurt? You've gone all quiet."

Kurt opened his eyes dazedly and looked up at the face of his former tormentor. "I ... "

Dave chuckled. "S'funny, I always thought you'd be way loud during sex."

Kurt's eyes widened and his legs curled up under him at the word 'sex'. Instantly Dave sat up on his knees, hands up with his palms facing Kurt. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. Easy. Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It just sort of slipped out." He placed a hand on Kurt's knee, the most unobtrusive location he could think of at the moment. "You – we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can go. I'm sorry I freaked you out." He stood to leave, muttering to himself, "I'm such an idiot..."

"Wait," Kurt took his hand as Dave stood up. He pulled gently, bringing Dave to sit down on the bed next to him. Dave laced their fingers together while Kurt collected himself. "I am sort of scared. Not of you, though. Just – generally. I'm not sorry you kissed me again. It was..." Kurt's mouth worked as he searched for the right words. "It was nice." He dipped his head shyly. "It was much better than – than the first time."

Dave sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Yeah, I realize I sort of came at you out of nowhere that time. It was just –" he glanced sideways at Kurt, "the way you looked in the locker room, back then. All flushed and angry." He grinned wryly. "You were so exciting – half scared out of your panties, and half the bravest kid in all of Ohio."

Kurt laughed weakly. "I don't think I was so brave," he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dave used his grip on Kurt's hand to make the shorter boy stand up in front of him. "You've gotta be the only kid who's ever stood up to me, or any of the jocks at McKinley. You were _amazing_ that day. It's why I couldn't resist anymore, I just had to kiss you right then." He reached up to stroke Kurt's cheek with one hand. "I want to kiss you again, now. Can I?"

Kurt blushed again, looking down, then glanced coyly at Dave through his eyelashes. "You're being such a gentleman. It's almost unnerving."

Dave laughed, moving his hand from Kurt's cheek to run it down his neck and chest, then slip under the hem of his shirt. "Would you prefer that I act like the typical horny teenager and grope you?" he asked, his warm hand running around Kurt's waist to climb up his back.

Kurt gasped, his legs beginning to shake. He started to collapse, and Dave's hand on his back pushed him forward. His knees hit the bed and bent, Dave's other hand on his hip guiding him to straddle his thighs. Dave supported his weight while Kurt leaned down to kiss him, finally feeling confident enough to do it himself. "Maybe I would," he said between kisses, and then practically squealed as Dave let them fall backwards, lying on the bed himself this time with Kurt straddling his waist. Kurt closed his eyes and just let things happen while Dave's hand kept roving over his back and under his shirt. The thumb of his other hand had found the hollow of Kurt's hipbone just under the waistband of his slacks, and Kurt gasped against Dave's lips. He'd never thought that place could be so sensitive.

They continued to kiss, sometimes gently, sometimes more deeply, until Kurt began to feel something poking at his bottom. He was half-hard himself and didn't need any help to figure it out: Dave was aroused. Kurt froze. He'd known this would happen someday – he was going to sleep with someone _eventually_, even if he hadn't thought it would happen in Lima, Ohio – and he'd known it would be awkward at first. But he'd just never thought it would happen with _Dave Karofsky._

He pulled back, looking down at Dave. He almost gave in when Dave moved up underneath him, pressing their groins together; the sensation was so amazing that for a moment Kurt thought he saw stars. But still he was scared, and Dave had said to say if he wanted to stop. "Um, Dave?"

Dave's hips kept moving, of their own accord it seemed, as the hockey player was looking up intently at him. "Do you wanna –?" The hand that had been groping at the waistband of his pants stilled, thumb running over the line of skin above it.

"I want to stop," Kurt said softly, but firmly. "Or at least, stop here."

Dave blinked at him for a second before his intense gaze softened. "Okay. Okay, sure. If that's what you want." He sat up, bracing himself with one hand on the bed and keeping Kurt in his lap with the other around his waist. Kurt could still feel the ridge of his erection through his jeans, but all Dave did was lean in to tenderly kiss him again. "You're right, we shouldn't rush into this. We'll go at your pace. I'll take whatever you're comfortable giving," he said against Kurt's lips.

Kurt almost cried at the considerate words. "You really are a gentleman, aren't you." For the second time that day, Kurt's words came out sounding more like statements than questions. "But I think you've been doing most of the giving so far..."

"Damn right," Dave chuckled against his neck, leaning down to nip at the spot under Kurt's ear. "I think I even gave you a hickey."

"_What?_" Kurt leapt off Dave's lap, running for his vanity and examining his neck furiously. Sure enough, a small purple bruise was forming there on the left side, right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Kurt whirled around, incensed. "Dave Karofsky, you are unbelievable. How could you do this?"

Dave actually had the audacity to laugh. "S'not my fault you bruise so easily." He stood up and walked over to Kurt, turning him back towards the mirror and hugging him from behind. Kurt could feel that he was still half-hard, but Dave seemed to be taking Kurt's anger as a sign there would be no more making out that afternoon. Instead he said, "Must be that soft white skin of yours," running the backs of his fingers over Kurt's cheek. "I've never felt skin like yours. Even girls don't have such soft skin."

"Have – have you been with a lot of girls?" Kurt couldn't stop the question from leaping out; the opportunity was there, and he simply had to know. Dave shrugged, looking indifferent.

"Just Santana Lopez, last year. She put out for all the guys on the football team. She was fun, but nothing special. You," he said, leaning down to bury his nose in Kurt's mussed hair, "you're special." He turned around and went into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, missing the warmth of the bigger boy despite himself.

"Home." Dave came out wearing his letterman jacket. "Thanks for cleaning this up. It's dry now, and if I don't wanna freak you out more than you already are, I'd better go."

"Oh." Kurt tried not to pout. "All right."

Dave chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, huh?" He leaned in for a light peck and walked up the stairs to the main level of the house. Kurt heard him close the front door, start his truck, and drive away. He threw himself down upon his bed, thinking maybe he'd have a nap before attempting to concentrate on anything like homework. He turned over onto his side and suddenly spotted something stuck between the rumpled bedcovers and the wall. He reached for it and discovered Dave's flannel button-down, which he'd apparently forgotten.

Kurt looked around guiltily before burying his nose in the soft cloth. Sure enough, it smelled like the jacket had – like Dave – sweat and _**Hugo Boss **_and the fainter floral smell of laundry detergent. Kurt breathed in deeply and then sighed, feeling the stirrings of his arousal return. Mortified, he dropped the shirt like it was on fire and rushed for the bathroom.

For the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel took a cold shower.

-:-

When he came out of the shower, his phone blinked up at him from the bed where he'd left it. He tapped it open and read the text message – from Dave:

_think i forgot my shirt at yr place  
pick it & u up tmrow morning k ?_

Kurt stared at the text for several long seconds, one hand working moisturizer into his hair on autopilot. He typed in _ok_ and hit SEND before he could convince himself otherwise, then settled down at his vanity to run through his skincare regimen. If anything could distract him from Dave Karofsky, it was the green tea and cucumber scent of his lotion.

* * *

Finn had been too weirded out by Kurt's running off to complain about being left at school without a ride; he'd simply gone over to Rachel's for the afternoon, and apparently forgot all about it by the time he came home for dinner. He left alone for school the next day, though, so Kurt was free to ride with Dave.

"Kurt," Dave said as he parked the truck at the school lot. "If you want..." he bit his lip, "you can tell people that we're dating. If you want," he added again.

"Oh," Kurt reached out to take one of Dave's hands in his. "Dave, are you sure? I'd love to," he clarified, "but only if you're ready. Have you told your parents anything?"

"Not yet," Dave said, his thumb stroking over the back of Kurt's hand. "But I might just, tonight. If you out me at school, I might as well come out to them."

"Well, call me before, or after, if you want advice, or just to talk," Kurt said as they got out of the truck and walked into the school. "Although I pretty much missed my own coming out party to my dad," he joked.

"Give me tips when we drive home, okay? Or will Hudson – Finn, I mean, you think he'll drive you home today?"

"Ooh, I doubt it," Kurt said. "I think it might be a bit awkward, if I tell everyone today at Glee. I'll keep you posted, all right?"

"Okay," Dave agreed, leaving Kurt with a short caress of his cheek, and a playful tug at the scarf that was wrapped around his neck, concealing the hickey Dave had given him yesterday. "See you after school."

-:-

"Say what?" Mercedes looked shocked when Kurt told her at lunch.

"We're dating, Dave and I," Kurt said again. "I'm going to tell everyone else in Glee today at rehearsal, but I wanted to tell you first. You're my best friend, Mercedes, and I'm sorry I hid this from you for so long –"

"'So long'? Just how long has this been going on, Kurt?"

"Oh, well, I don't know how long we've been 'officially' dating," he mimed the quotation marks with his fingers, "but we've gone out – twice, three times? I don't know, it just sort of happened a few weeks after my arm broke. I really like him, Mercedes; he's been good to me. Just like you told him," he reasoned with a smile. "That first day, remember? He's been nothing but a gentleman so far. In fact, we only kissed for the first time last night. Well, technically I suppose it could be the second time, but –"

"'_Second time_'? Kurt, _what_ are you talking about?" Mercedes was beginning to look alarmed now.

"Oh – um, he kissed me once," Kurt admitted with a blush, remembering now why he'd dreaded telling everyone the exact details about him and Dave. "Before my arm broke. Remember that time I went to spy at Dalton Academy? I confronted Dave after he pushed me into the lockers, and – well, shouting and threats sort of led to him kissing me."

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me all this?" Mercedes put a hand on his arm. "You said I was your best friend, but all these things you're saying now – I don't think I even know you. You sound like someone else. Are you sure Karofsky hasn't been beating you up when no-one's watching? Maybe you have a concussion or something –"

"Mercedes, no, calm down. Dave has _not_ hurt me and has not done anything bad to me for two months now. I've gotten to know him, and we know now that the only reason he ever bullied me was because he actually liked me."

"So he's gay?" Mercedes asked, recalling that day when Karofsky had given Kurt an eraser and Artie and Tina had asked the same question.

"I think he might be bisexual," Kurt said honestly. "Either way, he's confused. But he likes me, and we're dating, and I'm not asking for your permission, I'm letting you know." He stood up and shouldered his bookbag, looking sadly down at Mercedes. "Please accept that this is what I want to do."

* * *

"You guys, this is serious. Kurt thinks that Karofsky's all changed and a goodie-two-shoes now, and they're _dating._" Mercedes stood before the entire Glee club, sans Kurt of course, having just told them what Kurt had told her at lunch. "It's gotta be like some sort of weird Stockholm Syndrome thing."

"So that's what was up with them yesterday," Finn said, understanding now in hindsight Kurt's defensive speech in Karofsky's car.

"Are you sure Kurt said they were _dating_?" Rachel asked, looking worried. "I thought Kurt was terrified of Karofsky."

"Kurt isn't in love," Brittany spoke up from the back row, making everyone turn to her in further confusion. "He even sang about it last week."

"Brittany, he sang 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'," Quinn said, "meaning, he actually _is_ in love with Karofsky." She got up and went to stand next to Mercedes. "Kurt asked us not to tell anyone, because Karofsky wasn't ready. I guess now that Kurt has told you, Mercedes, and is planning to tell us all, that means that Karofsky is ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Mr. Shuester, entering the choir room just then.

"Mr. Shue, Kurt thinks he's in love with Dave Karofsky," Mercedes said. "We're holding an intervention. This can't go on."

Most of the Glee club nodded and muttered in agreement. Mr. Shuester raised his eyebrows, and was just about to say something when Kurt walked in. He paused in the doorway, checking his watch to see if he was late, and frowning when he realized that in fact everyone else was early.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked, walking slowly forward. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"'Cause we think you're a little touched in the head, that's why," Puck spoke up first. "What's this bullshit about you dating Karofsky?"

Kurt's jaw dropped; he turned to Mercedes with a betrayed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," the black girl said, "but I couldn't let this go on. We've got to talk some sense into you. You can't date that guy."

"And why ever not?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Because Karofsky is a bully," Rachel retorted, "a bully who has picked on all of us, and you in particular, for the better part of two years!"

"He's different now," Kurt insisted. "He's stopped bullying me, and all of us!"

"He's probably only being nice because it's part of his punishment," Artie said. "Otherwise he won't get back on the football and hockey teams."

"Yes, a leopard doesn't change its spots, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Finn changed," Kurt countered, pointing at his stepbrother. "And Puck, too. He used to throw me into dumpsters, and now he's one of us. Why can we forgive him and accept him, but not Dave?" Kurt's voice had risen steadily while he talked, and he ended with a shout.

"Because it doesn't make sense, Kurt," Mercedes insisted, to a chorus of agreements from various club members. "You shouldn't forgive him this easily. You can't –"

"He isn't –"

"It can't –"

"You shouldn't –"

"Shut up!" Kurt screamed, and everyone stared at him in astonishment. Even Mr. Shuester looked taken aback. Silence fell over the choir room, and Kurt stood in the middle of the floor, shaking with anger. He gathered himself after a moment and stepped to the side, where the band was sitting and trying to look like they hadn't been interested in the drama. He exchanged a few whispered words with the guitarist and drummer, who nodded. Kurt turned back to face the club, the people he'd thought of as his friends, and began to sing as the guitar riff and drum beat started.

"_Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?_"

The Glee club all looked shocked at the anger in his voice; they'd never heard Kurt sing this way before.

"_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you help me try to understand  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?  
My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid  
Sacrificed his life, just slaving away..._"

Kurt had truly never sung a song like this before at Glee. His father, who had witnessed his hurt and anger when he'd performed 'Rose's Turn' last year, might have recognized the tone of Kurt's voice.

"_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night_," Kurt continued, letting all his emotions out into the lyrics. The confusion, the hurt, the betrayal.  
"_I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face, I say –_" he held his hand out towards the club, in the gesture that said 'talk to the hand, 'cause I'm not listening'.  
"_Have a nice day. Have a nice day-ay-ay!_"

"_Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems_." Kurt glared at Mercedes as he sang.  
"_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams.  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand  
Of anybody brave enough to take a stand.  
I've knocked on every door, down every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
And what's left to believe..._"

Kurt had hoped that they would believe in him. But apparently he wasn't allowed to choose who he could date; apparently his friends knew better than him. The hypocrisy of it made him want to lash out. So he did, in song.

"_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face, I say:  
Have a nice day.  
Have a nice day-ay-ay._"

The band let rip on the electric guitar and drums, while Kurt stood rooted to the spot, glaring at all his friends. He shouted out the last chorus and verse:

"_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I'll show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face, I say:  
Have a nice day.  
Have a nice day-ay-ay.  
Have a nice day._

"_When the world keeps trying to drag me down,  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
I say, hey!  
Have a nice day-ay-ay.  
Have a nice day-ay-ay.  
Have a nice day._"

Kurt didn't even wait to see his club members' reactions; he simply turned and left the choir room to go find Dave.

-:-

Silence reigned in the choir room for several long moments after Kurt had left. Finally Mr. Shuester took a step forward.

"I'm disappointed in you guys," he said seriously. "Kurt's performance said it all: who are you to tell him how he should live his life, or who he can or cannot date? I understand that Dave Karofsky might seem like an odd choice, but you guys can't know what's going on between those two, behind closed doors. In fact even I know more than you: Miss Pillsbury told me just this week that Dave has made great progress in his counseling sessions with her. She is fully supportive of his dating Kurt and thinks it will only do them both good. If they like one another – who are you to say they can't, or shouldn't be together?"

The Glee club remained silent, heads bowed in shame. Mercedes in particular looked humbled.

"Mercedes," Mr. Shuester called her name, "you, especially, surprised me. You've always been supportive of Kurt – you're his best friend. And now you go behind his back and tell everyone details of his private life? Stage an intervention? How could you betray him this way?"

"I didn't mean to, Mr. Shue," the girl replied, sounding on the verge of tears. "I just want what's best for Kurt."

"What's best for Kurt is to be allowed to date whomever he wishes. You'll all do well to walk a mile in Dave Karofsky's shoes before you judge him. I've heard nothing but positive remarks about him from Miss Pillsbury, and even from Kurt's father, for the past six weeks. Dave is a changed man, and if Kurt loves him then it's his right."

Mr. Shuester sighed. Sometimes he felt the burden of being an educator weigh heavily on his shoulders. This drama was the last thing they needed, on the very eve of Sectionals.

"You guys, Sectionals are _this Friday_," he said, hands clasped in front of him. "I want you all to mend the bridge with Kurt by then. We _cannot_ let this bring us down."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **'Have A Nice Day' is © of Bon Jovi.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AN**: so here we are, finally at Sectionals. This chapter is the second-to-last, guys! Next up is the final chapter! I hope you're ready for it! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Mercedes was a proud girl, but she knew to apologize when she saw the error of her ways. She came over to Kurt's house the next evening and sat down with him, listening to him describe Dave Karofsky in a light she'd never seen before. They hugged and made up, and spent the rest of the evening chatting and reading magazines and fantasizing about the upcoming Sectionals performance. They lamented the fact that yet again, neither of them had received solos, but with all the drama going on between them, they were just glad to be friends again. Kurt wished the rest of the Glee club would understand too, but so long as Mercedes was on his side, things were on the right track.

The morning of Sectionals dawned. Kurt woke up to find a good-luck text from Dave on his phone, and he packed his clothes with a smile. The day swept by him in a rush, and before he knew it, he was huddled in the green room with the rest of New Directions, changing into his black slacks and burgundy shirt. He made several last-minute alterations to the hat he'd made Santana for her solo before their turn onstage.

The Hipsters' performance of 'The Living Years' moved them all, and Kurt smiled fit to burst when Blaine and The Warblers sang 'Hey, Soul Sister.' And then, all too soon, it was their turn. Sam and Quinn made New Directions' by-now customary entrance down the aisle of the theater, singing 'I've Had the Time of My Life', and Kurt had to admit they sounded amazing. Santana, too, absolutely nailed Amy Winehouse's version of 'Valerie', and Mike and Brittany's spectacular dance moves alone warranted a standing ovation.

Kurt's jaw dropped along with everybody else's when the judges announced the results. A tie with the Warblers – Kurt didn't know if he was happy for himself or for Blaine. He snuck across the stage to hug his friend, who grinned at him and clapped his back in congratulations. Either way, New Directions were going to on to Regionals!

* * *

Monday morning arrived. Finn had gone to school on his own, and Kurt told Dave all about Sectionals as they drove together. He also told Dave about last week's intervention, which he'd needed time to get over himself. Dave was sympathetic, saying, "I get it that they don't like me. I was a jerk to all of them at some point. But maybe I could apologize?"

Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide. "Dave, you'd do that for me?"

Dave nodded. "It's stupid that they want to tell you you can't date me – it's none of their business. But I can tell this is hurting you, so if my apologizing to them all will make it easier for you... I don't want you to lose your friends."

"Yes... and I'm quite the diva. This could have easily cost us Sectionals, if I were to hold a grudge, and if Mercedes hadn't apologized."

"She's a cool chick," Dave said, surprising Kurt. "I get that she only wanted to keep you from getting hurt. You know she called me last night?"

"She did?" Kurt was stunned. "That was big of her."

"Yeah, she said she was sorry for being a small-minded hypocrite – her words, not mine!" Dave added when he saw Kurt frown at him. "It was her idea that I come to your club and apologize, she said the others might accept us this way."

"Well, I... it could work," Kurt agreed, making a mental note to thank Mercedes for her support as they parked at the school lot. "Rehearsal is at 3 o'clock, we'll go together."

"All right," Dave said. "See you then." He leaned over to openly kiss Kurt on the lips before they parted ways in the hallway. Kurt stood there at his locker, blushing as he watched Dave walk away.

-:-

"Guys, Dave has something to say to us all," Kurt entered the choir room that afternoon, his hand clasped in Dave's. The hockey player looked nervous when the whole club looked at him, some glaring, others just plain confused. Only Mercedes was smiling slightly.

"Um. Hi," Dave said quietly. "Congratulations, first off," he said, hoping to pacify the club somewhat and prepare the ground for his apology. "For winning Sectionals last Friday."

"We didn't win, we tied," Rachel said scathingly. "And we don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Rachel, let him talk," Finn said suddenly, his gaze locked with Kurt's. Kurt mouthed '_Thank you_' at him. Finn nodded at Dave. "So what's up, Karofsky?"

"I just want to say sorry to you all," Dave said, figuring the simplest way to go was to just spit it out. "For being a jerk, all that time. You guys are pretty cool, and I know now that it was really stupid to bully you just because you had the guts to do something other people thought wasn't cool. Ever since I started spending time with Kurt, I got to understand that what you guys do is awesome. You're all really talented, and, and I just want to apologize. For all the things I did to you. All that time," he ended awkwardly. Kurt took his hand again, encouraging.

"I like Kurt," Dave continued, to suspicious looks from several club members. "I want to date him. I'm different from who I used to be a few months ago. I hope you can all see that and, and accept my apology for everything I did."

Mr. Shuester stepped up to the two boys, clapping Dave on the shoulder in support. He looked to his students, awaiting their decision.

It was Mercedes who spoke up first. "Come on, you guys. That was a really rambled apology, but he sure sounds like he means it."

"Weren't you against this just last week?" Santana asked her sarcastically. "You practically led the revolt yourself."

"I overreacted," Mercedes admitted, shooting Kurt an apologetic smile. "Kurt explained stuff to me over the weekend. We don't know Karofsky like he does, and like Mr. Shue said, we shouldn't judge a person we don't know well enough."

"We'll think about it," Rachel declared imperiously. "But not now. We have to think of Regionals, and since Karofsky isn't a member of the club, I think he should leave now."

"Rachel," Finn said, but Mr. Shuester cut him off.

"No, Rachel's right. Dave, that was very nice of you to apologize, and I'll make sure everyone thinks about it. But for now, we have to get to practice. Still," he reached out to shake Dave's hand, "well done."

"Thanks, Mr. Shuester. Kurt, see you later?"

"Yes," Kurt said, smiling. He kept his hold on Dave's hand a second longer, then let his incredibly courageous boyfriend leave.

* * *

Kurt had a follow-up appointment for his newly-healed arm on Tuesday morning, so Dave drove to school alone. Kurt had said he'd update him on whether the Glee club had accepted his apology and given their blessing for him and Kurt to date – not that he thought they had any right to decide on that, but he knew it was important to Kurt – but Kurt hadn't called.

Dave had sat down and talked with his parents the previous evening, revealing to them that his time spent with Kurt was more than just friends hanging out. His father understood and accepted it immediately, seeming more relieved that there was a logical reason (as logical as a teenage boy's feelings could get) for Dave's changed behavior than he was upset about his son being homosexual or bisexual.

His mother saw things a little differently, but decided that she would reserve judgment for now. She knew that teenagers tried all sorts of things these days – she supposed that it was better to try kissing boys than it was to take drugs or beat people up. Coupled with the indisputable fact that Dave's grades had gone back up to his usual As and Bs, she accepted this as just a phase her son was going through. Most probably he'd grow out of it, and by the time senior prom came around, he'd be introducing them to his girlfriend.

Altogether it was a sedate coming-out party, if it could even be called that, and Dave was just glad that it was over. His parents had been much less judgmental than he'd expected; he only wished the Glee club were so open-minded about him. He decided to go talk to Mr. Shuester, who so far had been his only supporter on Glee (besides that Mercedes chick, but she was probably just doing it to make Kurt happy.) He knew that Mr. Shuester kept in touch with Miss Pillsbury – Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell now, after she'd married that dentist boyfriend of hers over the weekend – regarding his counseling sessions; and he'd seemed to accept Dave's apology the other day.

He parked his car at school – alone, for the first time in seven weeks – and made his way to the choir room, hoping to find Mr. Shuester there alone before classes started. He was in luck: the Spanish teacher and Glee Club director was sitting at the piano, running his hands over the keyboard. Dave was just about to step inside the room and call his name, when Mr. Shuester began to play, and sing.

"_Easy come, easy go  
__That's just how you live, oh  
__Take, take, take it all,  
__But you never give.  
__Should have known you was trouble  
__From the first kiss,  
__Had your eyes wide open –  
__Why were they open?_"

Dave recognized the opening verse of Bruno Mars's 'Grenade', and was surprised by the sad, soulful quality of Mr. Shuester's voice. He bit his lip, wondering if he should leave.

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
__You tossed it in the trash, you did  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
_'_Cause what you don't understand is –_

"_I'd catch a grenade for you...  
__Throw my hand on a blade for you...  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you...  
__You know I'd do anything for you...  
__Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
__Yes, I would die for you baby –  
__But you won't do the same.  
__No, no, no, no._"

Dave wondered who Mr. Shuester was singing about. The man was hunched sadly over the piano keys, shaking his head as though in denial.

"_Black, black, black and blue  
__Beat me till I'm numb  
__Tell the devil I said 'hey'  
__When you get back to where you're from.  
__Mad woman, bad woman,  
__That's just what you are, yeah,  
__You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_.

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
__You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
__To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
_'_Cause what you don't understand is –_

"_I'd catch a grenade for you...  
__Throw my hand on a blade for you...  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you...  
__You know I'd do anything for you...  
__Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
__Yes, I would die for you baby –  
__But you won't do the same._"

A sudden memory flashed in Dave's mind. He remembered the last time Mr. Shuester had come by Miss Pillsbury's office when he'd been in counseling, last week before she'd gotten married. The way he'd looked at her, seeming to not even hear her words as she answered his question about Dave's progress – Dave knew they'd had a thing once, the two teachers, but surely that was over, now that Miss Pillsbury was married?

"_If my body was on fire,  
__Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
__You said you loved me; you're a liar  
_'_Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_..."

Mr. Shuester played the piano hook again, then sang the last chorus louder, angrier, more desperate.

"_But darling,_ _I'll still catch a grenade for you...  
__Throw my hand on a blade for you...  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you...  
__You know I'd do anything for you...  
__Ooooh, I would go through all this pain,  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
__Yes, I would die for you baby –  
__But you won't do the same_.

"_No, you won't do the same.  
__You wouldn't do the same.  
__Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
__No, no, no, no..._"

Dave stood by the door, transfixed. He realized quite suddenly that teachers were people too, and that this particular teacher had had his heart broken over the weekend.

"Um, Mr. Shuester?"

Mr. Shuester spun around on the piano bench. "Dave," he said blankly. Then he shook himself, standing up sheepishly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh..." Dave rubbed the back of his neck, equally sheepish. "I heard you sing, sir. You've got a really good voice."

Mr. Shuester chuckled. "Thanks, Dave. I sing quite well when I'm depressed, it seems. What can I do for you – in exchange for your silence?" he added with a wry little smile.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Dave said, thinking of just how awkward his next counseling session with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell would be, knowing how Mr. Shuester still felt for her. "And, I do need your help. Has anyone told you what they thought of my apology yesterday?"

"Not yet," Mr. Shuester replied, motioning for Dave to sit down and taking a chair next to him. "But I think it was very brave of you to put yourself out there like that. If it were up to me, you'd have my blessing to date Kurt. He seems happy these days, and if you're the reason for that, then the rest of the Glee Club should see it."

"I want them to see it," Dave said earnestly. "But I think I might have to – to put myself out there," he used Mr. Shuester's words, "a bit more, even."

Mr. Shuester was looking at him thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 'Grenade' is © of Bruno Mars.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AN**: Hi everyone! Nini here, signing off on the final chapter. This has been... one hell of a ride. It's probably my most popular fic to date. Almost 300 alerts and over 130 faves - that's just insane XD Thank you all for reviewing and for sticking with me the further I go into AU territories. All of us who want a Kurtofsky endgame have to stick to fanfiction nowadays.

And now I give you without furthur ado, the last chapter of "**Everything**"!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Mr. Shue, what's going on?" Finn asked as the entire Glee club made their way into the auditorium.

"Yes, Mr. Shuester, we don't have time for this," Rachel said. "We should be making a setlist for Regionals, it's only four months away and we have to –"

"Chill out, Rachel," Puck said, wrapping his arm around Santana. "We just got through Sectionals, we can relax for like a microsecond before you work your panties into knots again."

"Rachel doesn't know the meaning of the word 'relax'," Santana snickered.

"Guys, there's a reason we're here," Mr. Shuester said as he led the children down to the first rows of the theater. "At the beginning of this week, Kurt's boyfriend came to us with an apology." Everyone turned to look at Kurt, who blushed under the scrutiny, and at Mr. Shuester calling Dave his boyfriend. He'd used the term himself many times, but only inside his head so far. "Dave put himself out there," Mr. Shuester was saying, "even though he knew you would all probably keep your grudges against him. He was very brave and courteous, and asked for your forgiveness and for your blessing to date Kurt – even though he shouldn't need it."

Mr. Shuester stood before his students and looked at them seriously. "He's given you a few days to consider his apology and his request, but so far none of you have shown any hint of forgiveness or openness. So Dave came to me, thinking that maybe there was a different way he could appeal to you, and show you how much Kurt means to him." Mr. Shuester turned to the stage, where only now the Glee club noticed that the jazz band was assembled. "Dave?"

The members of New Directions gaped as Dave Karofsky stepped up to the middle of the stage, dressed in a smart suit and looking quite unlike anything they'd seen of him so far – even Kurt was surprised at how handsome he looked. The chubby boy he'd once called 'Hamhock' and 'Meathead' was gone, replaced by this suave young gentleman that Kurt was proud to call his boyfriend.

Dave took a deep breath and turned on his microphone. "Hey, guys," he said, sounding nervous but determined. "I apologized to you all because what I used to do to you was wrong. You're all Kurt's best friends, and I don't want him to feel bad just because you don't think he should date me. I get that you all love him, and I'm grateful that he has you guys to look out for him. But I love him too."

Kurt gasped, and Mercedes, sitting next to him, grasped his arm with a little squeal.

"So I guess maybe singing is the only way you guys will understand how I feel," Dave finished, and then nodded to the band. They started to play, and Dave twirled the microphone in his hand a few times before he began to sing:

"_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
__You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
__You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
__And you're the perfect thing to say_."

No-one was more surprised than Kurt. He'd heard Dave sing before, but never like this – it was always singing along with songs on the radio, and never this type of song. Dave's low, crooning voice moved something inside him; he felt that if he hadn't already fallen head-over-heels for Dave, he'd be in danger of falling now.

"_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_," Dave winked at Kurt in the audience.  
"_Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
__Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
__'Cause you can see it when I look at you_.

"_And in this crazy life,  
__And__ through these crazy times  
__It's you, it's you,_" Dave pointed at Kurt, "_you make me sing.  
__You're every line, you're every word,  
__You're__ everything_."

Dave did a few spins on the stage while the jazz band's trumpets rang out.

"_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
__You're every minute of my everyday_."

"_And I can't believe, oh, that I'm your man,_" Dave brought one hand up to his heart, then held it out towards Kurt,  
"_And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can.  
__Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through,  
_'_Cause you know that's what our love can do._

"_And in this crazy life,  
__And through these crazy times  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
__You're every line, you're every word,  
__You're everything_."

The entire Glee club was staring at Dave, but some of them had begun to clap in time as he spun on the stage again. It seemed like Dave was winning them over: Kurt spotted smiles on Quinn and Tina's faces. Mercedes, of course, was already sold.

"_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
__So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_.

"_And in this crazy life_," Dave put all his affection for Kurt into the last chorus,  
_And through these crazy times  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
__You're every line, you're every word,  
__You're everything_..."

He crouched at the edge of the stage, singing directly to Kurt,

"_You're every song, baby,  
__And__ I sing along.  
__'Cause you're my everything.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah._"

Kurt grasped Mercedes' hand tight in his, eyes glittering with tears.

"_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_." Dave motioned for the band to cut the music, intending to sing the last line alone. But quite unexpectedly, almost all the members of the Glee club sang along with him:

"_So, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la._"

Several seconds of silence followed Dave's debut performance. It was broken by Mercedes standing up to clap, and to step out of Kurt's way as he ran down the aisle and towards the stage. He clambered up the side stairs and took a running leap towards Dave, who barely had time to set the microphone on the piano before Kurt was upon him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Dave, Dave, I can't believe you did that," he said, muffled against the lapels of the taller boy's jacket. "You were amazing, I can't believe you did that for me! –" he stepped back a bit, looking up at Dave's smiling face with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Kiss him already!" Mercedes shouted from the seats, and everyone laughed and clapped as Dave did just that, leaning down to kiss Kurt, hard. Even Finn was smiling, happy to see his stepbrother in good hands. By his side, Rachel looked calculating. She stood up, and Finn took her hand to hold her back.

"At least let them have their moment before you try and rope Karofsky into the club," he said. Rather than be annoyed that her plans had been thwarted, Rachel smiled at how well her boyfriend knew her. Puck was wolf-whistling in the seat next to them, and everyone laughed as Dave and Kurt finally parted, with Kurt looking dazed but happy. They stepped off the stage and went to sit with the other students, an accepted 'item' now, hand-in-hand.

-:-

Will Shuester had observed the performance from the top level of the theater, and turned to see Emma Pillsbury-Howell standing at the doors when it ended. It still hurt to see the silver wedding ring glinting on her finger, but he pasted a smile onto his face and asked, "Did you hear Dave sing?"

"Yes," she answered. "He's come a very long way since what happened with Kurt. I'm happy for them." She looked down to where Kurt and Dave were seated, hugging. "Um, I'm actually here to tell Dave that Principal Figgins has reinstated him on the football and hockey teams, and he doesn't have to drive Kurt around anymore. Whether or not he chooses to do that of his own free will..."

"I'll tell him," Will said. Emma nodded and turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Will, I'm proud of Dave for standing up and showing everyone how he feels for Kurt." Will looked into her eyes, wondering if she was trying to tell him something, trying to tell him that he should do the same. "But I'm also very proud of you for helping him do it, and for leading the other children to accept him. You're – a very good teacher."

Will sighed. "Thank you, Emma."

She nodded and left, and Will knew himself a fool for letting her slip away.

-:-

"So, Karofsky – Dave," Rachel amended with a smile. "Have you thought about joining New Directions?"

"Rachel," Kurt began, but Dave cut him off with a laugh.

"No offense, Berry, but it's just not my thing. Don't get me wrong, I think what you guys do is amazing –" he held his hand out to include all of the Glee club, "but it was hard enough to get up and sing for just you guys – I can't imagine doing it in front of a thousand people."

"Dave isn't going to have time for Glee, anyway," Mr. Shuester said, coming down the stairs. "I've just been informed that you're back on the school football and hockey teams." He clapped Dave's shoulder. "That was a hell of a performance, Dave. Well done."

"All thanks to you, Mr. Shue," Dave said, smiling. "See, guys? No way am I going to manage football and hockey _and_ Glee."

"Yeah, it's hard enough to do football and Glee," Puck said, stepping forward to clap hands with Dave. "It'll be good to have you back as right guard, Karofsky."

"Thanks, man."

"But, Dave," Rachel wasn't giving up so easily. "Maybe you could go back to the football team, and do Glee instead of hockey?"

Dave looked at her with an incredulous expression. He turned to Finn and said, "Hudson, tell me your girlfriend didn't just suggest I give up hockey so I could wear purple-sequined vests and bowties and sing show-tunes in front of an audience."

Finn opened his mouth, but it was Kurt who answered, saying, "Rachel, leave Dave alone. He's been suspended from the football and hockey teams for the past two months and he can't wait to get back to them. He's already told you that Glee is not his sort of thing. So back off," he finished, but without venom. He glanced up at Dave affectionately. "Besides, if he had to give up either sport, it would be football. Hockey is much more important to him."

Dave laughed, and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Kurt. "I love that you know that about me."

Kurt blushed and smiled. "Well, considering how much time you spend at the ice-rink, it's a no-brainer."

"Why is Kurt saying Dave has no brain, if he likes him?" Brittany whispered loudly to Santana. At her side, Artie dropped his head into his palm, trying not to laugh.

"Purple _would _go very well with your skin-tone, though," Kurt was saying thoughtfully. Dave laughed again.

"I know you well enough now to take that as a compliment," he said, making everyone laugh as well. "So thanks, everyone, for okaying my singing and my dating Kurt. Now that I'm back on the school teams, us guys can all look out for the Gleeks together," he gestured at Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie. "No-one's gonna slushy my boyfriend or his friends," he hugged Kurt close. Everyone agreed heartily; even Rachel had to admit that this was as good an offer as she would ever get from the former bully.

And Kurt, proud of his newly-out and apparently quite talented boyfriend, had never felt happier.

**THE END**

-:-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: 'Everything' is © of Michael Bublé. I based Dave's performance on Bublé's live show at Madison Square Garden (it's on YouTube and I highly recommend it!) Obviously I chose the song because Max Adler sings and revealed in an interview that he likes the crooners - he mentioned Bublé specifically! This song choice also became the title of the fic, and I've been wondering if anyone caught on or considered this scenario :D

* * *

**Note on The Sequel**: It's happening, people! I've already got several chapters written, and I'm just going to let it sink in a bit before I start posting :) Put me on your Author Alerts if you want to know when it comes out - here's a little incentive for ya: there's smut. In, like, chapter 2 :P

Also, now that you know the meaning behind this story's title, I'd welcome any suggestions for a title for the sequel! :)


End file.
